Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Join Garfield, Odie and his friends as they go on an epic adventure! After they, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, go through a portal, they land in a alternate universe. Now, the eight must bring the friendship back together and retrieve Twilight's crown before time runs out. The first installment of a EG/Garfield crossover franchise. Re-imagined in IMAX & IMAX 3D. Three deleted scenes!
1. The Book

Jim Davis Presents...

A Hasbro Pictures Film...

One night, Jon and Liz were in the middle of their romantic date, ever since Liz was having their first kiss years earlier.

Eventually, Garfield, Odie, Arlene and Nermal barge through the door, with the orange cat holding a purple book.

"Garfield, can't you see were in the middle of the date?", Jon asked Garfield.

"Sorry about that. But after 17 hours, 45 minutes and 42 seconds...I have done it!", Garfield yells, holding the book he had made.

"What did you do?", Jon asked, agreeing to what Garfield's gonna say.

"I have made my story about the magic of friendship!", Garfield announces, with Odie yipping in excitement.

"I hope it is a romantic story!", Liz hopes, with Arlene agreeing with her.

"Graph: 95% adventure. 5% romance.", Nermal corrects, founding out what his story is all about.

"Drat.", Garfield whispered.

"Well, it feels like that graph isn't what I hoped.", Liz says.

"But, it includes us and the main character of the story is Twilight Sparkle.", the orange tabby cat continues.

"Oh, well. If it has to do with romance, I'm fine.", Liz agreed, as all the five sit down on the couch with Garfield, preparing to read the story.

"My story is called...Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls! I know, it's about ponies, but it's a very fun story."

"What are the six elements of harmony?", Jon asked, before Garfield puts out a list of the 6 elements.

"Honesty.", Jon read.

"Kindness.", Liz read.

"Yip! Yip! (Laughter!)", Odie barked.

"Generosity.", Arlene read.

"Loyalty.", Nermal read.

"Magic!", Garfield finishes. "Let's begin!"

He pulls out another piece of paper, passes it to Jon, and asks if he can read the introduction, and he agrees.

"Once Upon a Time, this could the time of any group of ponies, but it just happens to be the group called the Mane 6. Like most ponies, the Mane 6 have special cutie mark talents, and they are powerful as much as the princesses, living in a magical world of ponies. But, Garfield and his friends, have also recruited with the Mane 6. Now, Garfield and his friends had a recent unusual adventure, and they all happened right here in the land of Equestria."

As Garfield turned the first page of his book, with the picture of a moon in a starry night as the camera zooms in to the picture, the real story begins.


	2. Arriving at The Crystal Empire

It was a bright sunset. The Mane 6, Garfield, Odie and the gang have arrived at the Crystal Empire.

"This is where we come in.", Garfield narrates.

"Ooh! What is this place?", Jon astonishes.

"This place is called the Crystal Empire.", Garfield corrects. "Ain't that right, Odie, my friend?"

Odie barks in agreement and sighs in lovestruck with the crystalline city.

"Ahh, so majestic.", Jon astonishes again, replying.

"Don't go lovestruck like Odie.", Nermal warns Jon, as Jon realizes that he's feeling the same emotion as Odie does.

They continue on, to the center of the castle.

"Hoo-wee! Your very first Princess Summit. You must be over the moon, Twilight!", Applejack cheers.

"What's a-", Jon asks again, before Garfield covers his mouth.

"I don't know.", Garfield answers.

"And how long has the princess had those wings?", Liz also asks.

"She just had them, after being coronated as a princess.", answered Garfield, facepalming with too many questions.

Twilight Sparkle answers to Applejack, "Oh, I am excited, but, to be honest, I'm a little nervous too."

Pinkie Pie startles Twilight and the six Garfield characters.

"You're nervous-cited! It's like you want to jump up and down and yell, **"YAY ME!"**, but you also want to curl up in a teeny tiny ball and hide at the same time.", corrected Pinkie Pie, pretending to jump up and down, and curl like a ball. She then returns to her original position. "We've all been there."

"Been there?", Nermal asks. "Me, Garfield and my friends had only been here for 5 minutes."

Fluttershy joins in, saying "I'm there almost every day."

"You've got no reason to fret, Twi. Everything's gonna be just-"

"TWILIGHT!", Rarity screamed, startling Twilight and the Garfield characters once again.

"Aw, man! Enough with the scares!", says Garfield, sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, guys. I just realized Twilight's not wearing her crown. You haven't forgotten it back at Ponyville, haven't you?", Rarity worries.

"It's in my bag.", Twilight answers, as we see Spike with Twilight's luggage. She then concerns, "Just feel a little self-conscious about wearing it.", about her crown, and then about her new wings: "Haven't really gotten accustomed to _these_ yet, either."

"Point taken.", Garfield notices Twilight's wings, which sends her hovering and falls on her chest.

"You are a princess now, Twilight. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why I'd sleep in the thing.", Rarity suggests.

"Are you suppose to have a crown with your element?", Jon asks the fashion designer. She didn't answer, or react to Jon's question.

"Generous, indeed.", Garfield says to the readers, while Twilight Sparkle, standing beside him, smiles at Rarity.

As the 12 go inside, there are several guards on their left and right on the carpet who are doing the horn fanfare, with the three princesses waiting.

Twilight bumps into one of the guards, who was different than the rest of the guards, saying: "Her highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

"And Garfield too!", the cat says.

As the group then comes to the end of the room to meet the three royal princesses, that's when they meet.

"Twilight! I haven't seen you since the coronation!", Cadence relieves, nuzzling her sister-in-law.

"We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey.", greeted Celestia to the 12.

"Journey? Journey?! ME AND MY FRIENDS ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 10 MINUTES, **FOR PETE'S SAKES!**", yelled Nermal, threatening to give Celestia a piece of his mind. Flutter shy and Rarity each grips one of his arms and pulls him away.

"Just believe it's just a story, Nermal! That's enough!", said Garfield, trying to calm the grey cute cat down. "Celestia, what we meant to say was...we're tired."

"Now, off to bed, all of you.", Celestia told them in a kind way. That is when the 12 went to go to their bedrooms.

In Twilight's, Spike's, Garfield and his friends' bedroom, they were preparing.

Nermal, who yelled at Celestia earlier, was forced to wear a straightjacket and a mask similar to Hannibal Lecter's, until he is calm again.

Twilight, laments about something, sighing to get Spike and Garfield's attention.

"What's wrong, Twilight?", Spike asks, with Garfield asking the same thing with "Yeah," in the beginning, considering it a jinx.

"I don't know, Spike and Garfield, I'm just worried, I guess. Princess Cadence was given the Crystal Empire to rule over.", Twilight explains. Jon gulps at this, with Liz clutching and burying her face in Jon's chest for comfort. "What if now that I'm a princess, Princess Celestia expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?"

"Tough choice.", answers Garfield, with Odie woofing in agreement.

"That would be awesome!", Spike suggests.

"NOT!", Nermal yells, forgetting to realize not to yell until he's calm. He clears his throat, not covering his mouth due to the restrains.

"I believe Nermal is right. It would not.", agrees Twilight, walking around, continuing to explain. "Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader."

"Cheer up, Twilight. Both of your prized possessions _will_ make you be a good leader. I mean, I suppose you are the main character of the Mane 6, and I, too am the main character of the Garfield comics and shows, although I didn't appear in a few comics, but still.", encouraged Garfield, trying to cheer the princess up. Spike agreed with the orange cat too.

"Now, come on. You should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow.", Spike finishes, while tucking Twilight to bed.

Garfield, Odie and Arlene is sleeping on top of Twilight's bed, like most dogs and cats do, and Jon and Liz sleep in their own bed (which is like a makeshift camping bed). But, for Nermal, he is forced to sleep beside Spike for the rest of the night.

The cute gray cat muffled, "Do I have to?"

"Well, until you are calm again in the morning.", Spike said to Nermal.

He then muffled, "Well, a good night's sleep is good for the cuteness of the heart."

With Spike and Nermal sleeping, they woke up suddenly due to Twilight's noises. They both see Twilight trying to get her wings calmed down. Garfield, Odie and Arlene angrily bicker at her wings interrupting their sleep.

"Can't...tuck! Just trying to get comfortable!", gritted Twilight, who finally got her wings calmed down. The two cats and dog then go back to their sleeping position.

"Well, Odie, this is gonna be a looooong night.", groaned Garfield, fearing that her wings might go haywire again. Odie agrees with him with a groan, fearing it too.

Just as Garfield, Odie and Arlene were about to close their eyes, Twilight's wings launch the three up in the air in 3D.

Before they come back down, Twilight groans in anger as the blanket falls back down on her. They came back down, back in their position.

"Long night, indeed.", Arlene adds, with Garfield and Odie joining her.


	3. The Intruder

Once again, the opening credits roll.

Jim Davis Presents...

A Hasbro Pictures Film...

A DHX Media LTD Production...

**Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls**

Frank Welker as Garfield

Gregg Berger as Odie

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Wally Wingert as Jon Arbuckle

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash

Audrey Wasilewski as Arlene

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Julie Payne as Dr. Liz Wilson

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Casey Weseluck as Spike

Rebecca Shochiet as Sunset Shimmer

**Garfield's Adventure of My Little Pony Equestria Girls**

As the opening credits ends, the camera pans down from the title back to the Crystal Empire.

It was night time. Peaceful, but there were night guards securing the area.

Inside of one of the Crystal Empire hallways, there was also a guard securing the castle. We zoom in to a pair of double-doors, and we see a flash of light come through the keyholes.

A creak for one of the doors open, revealing a mysterious stranger. The stranger, wearing a black cloak and hood then sneaks past the guard, who doesn't notice the stranger. We cut to Garfield and Twilight's bedroom, where the stranger opens the door with her magic.

"Lasagna...Naps...Diets...", Garfield snores, sleeping while the stranger opens the door.

It then sneaks past the sleeping Spike and restrained Nermal, and stops near the drawer with Twilight's crown. It uses her magic to levitate the crown, but it accidentally makes the lamp about to fall. Before the lamp was about to hit the ground to wake the others up, but it only makes Garfield snore: "...Pooky...", pulling out his symbolic teddy bear to snuggle with.

Putting the crown with the translucent jewel in it's pocket, the stranger switches it with a fake crown with an opaque jewel.

Walking out the room, she accidentally trips on Spike's tail/Nermal's feet, thus waking the two up.

Nermal tears apart the straitjacket and spits out the Hannibal-like mask out of his face, yelling: "**INTRUDER! INTRUDER!**"

Garfield, Twilight and the rest wake up, while the former asked: "Is it morning already?"

Suddenly, they see the intruder and Twilight's crown in it's pocket via a twinkle with the jewel sticking out. Twilight was the first to notice and alerts: "My crown! SHE'S GOT MY CROWN!"

The intruder then makes a run for it while Twilight, Garfield and the rest chase her.

"STOP! THIEF! SHE'S STOLEN MY CROWN!", Twilight screamed, chasing her with Garfield, who still has Pooky in his hands. Odie, Jon, Liz and the others are behind the two.

Twilight during the pursuit, teleports while Garfield ran at lightning speed to catch up with Twilight, with the cat holding out Pooky insulting: "STOP! I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

The intruder then teleports like Twilight as well, putting the cloak and hood on Twilight and Garfield's sight.

She turns back to reveal a yellow pony, with a red and yellow mane, a horn like Twilight and Rarity's, and a cutie mark with the symbol of a sun, still with the sack holding the crown.

Garfield and Twilight growling with anger, they then continue to chase the pony with the rest. The two formers, almost reaching the pony, then lunges at her, ending up in a room with artifacts.

The crown launches out of the sack, hitting the wall, the glass case for one of the artifacts, the floor, and shockingly...the mirror. Instead of breaking it, the crown is sent to a mysterious place inside the mirror. The 12 gasp, except for the intruder, who smiles evilly.

"What did you do to my crown?!", Twilight interrogated.

"**ANSWER!**", Jon shouted at the top of his lungs, joining Twilight.

"Sorry it had to be this way...", the intruder bragged, before teleporting near the mirror, finishing: "..."tabby cat and princess"!"

The intruder then jumps into the mirror, leaving everyone gasping.

"What the?! It is 4:30 in the morning and we woke up for this?!", Liz hollered.

"I don't know what just happened. She must've come from another world.", Garfield thought.

"And who was that?", Fluttershy asked, traumatized of what has happened.

"Bark, bark, woof, yip, bark, woof, yip, yip!", Odie explains, but can only make dog sounds.

"What did he say?"

"He says, "We'll need to find out in the morning."", answers Garfield. "We need to find that crown before it falls into the wrong hands."


	4. A Gateway to Another World

The next morning, Garfield, Twilight and the others got the answer from Princess Celestia.

"**Sunset Shimmer**. A former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight.", Celestia answers. Normal was about to explain how long the Garfield characters have been in Ponyville, but realizes at the time he was gonna say it. "But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest."

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now.", commented Garfield, afraid of Sunset's backstory.

"I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led her to stealing your crown.", Celestia told to Twilight.

"Woof. (Harsh.)", Odie comments.

"She replaced Twilight's with this one.", Spike explains, pulling out the fake crown.

"I think the jewel is like candy.", suggested Garfield, who took a bite of the jewel of the fake crown, but spits it out due to the bitter taste. "Plastic. Needs sugar."

"I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this is not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and the Elements of Harmony.", corrected Celestia.

"How come? It's _never_ too late to save the day. Unless for a few, but still it doesn't count!", Nermal solved.

"But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?", asked Twilight.

"Let me guess. Celestia, we saw Sunset go through the mirror last night, but I think she needs the crown to take over the world and stuff, but only again where was she going?", Jon demanded nicely.

"You guys will soon know more about this place than even I do.", Celestia settled as they followed Odie, with his sense of smell to the room they were in last night.

Odie then leads them in front of the mirror, where the other princess, Princess Luna, explains about the mirror the crown and Sunset entered through.

"This is no ordinary mirror. It's a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every 30 moons.", examined Princess Luna, telling everyone about the mirror.

"As in 30 days or two and a half years?", asked Arlene.

"The second one."

"WHAT?! That's the worst one!"

"Sparkly!", Pinkie Pie cheered, touching her hoof on the mirror. Luna's magic pulls it away from the mirror.

"It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadence took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over.", continued Princess Luna.

"Your blessing, your majesty.", Nermal thanked Cadence, holding her hoof with both arms. When he was about to kiss the hoof like a charming man, Arlene knocks Nermal on the head, making him remember what he suppose to do - listen. Arlene and Cadence smile at each other after the former does this.

"I had always hoped that Sunset Shimmer would someday use it to return, to come back to Equestria seeking my guidance. Obviously, that is not what has happened.", Princess Celestia joined.

"Because of jealousy, she stole the crown?", Garfield guessed. It was correct.

"Twilight, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Arlene and Nermal...you guys must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve Twilight's crown. Without it, the Elements of Harmony will have no power and Equestria is left without one of it's most important means of defense.", Cadence generalized the seven to go.

"Don't worry, we won't let Equestria down.", ensured Garfield, who then salutes to her, the princesses and all the good in Equestria. The seven then stand in front of the mirror.

"Your crown does not belong to the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in your possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves.", Luna tells Twilight, who is given saddlebags from Luna.

"Princess Luna, one question...What will happen if Sunset dons the Element...?", Jon awkwardly requested.

"...We have no idea."

"But something particularly horrible?"

"Most likely."

Jon faints due to the idea of a super-terrible consequence of what happens if Sunset dons the crown, which a moment later, stood back up.

"You understand the importance of your task?", Celestia readies the seven, which the six Garfield characters salute to the princess, again.

"Of course.", Twilight answered, with the seven saying the same thing with "your majesty".

"Good. Then you must go at once."

Garfield, with custom war music by Jerry Goldsmith on, puts on a war helmet and we see a close up on Garfield's eyes, who peel to be ready for the adventure of a lifetime. Twilight also takes a deep breath, before she and the Garfield characters walk towards the mirror.

Rainbow Dash lands in front of them, scaring them the third time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! They're going, we're going with them! Right, girls?", Rainbow Dash suggests.

"Ooh! I'm so nervouscited!", excites Pinkie Pie.

"You do realize that's not a word, right?", asked Applejack to the party pony.

Twilight and Garfield smiles at the five ponies.

"I'm afraid I can let you go.", Celestia declined.

"What?! Why not?!", angrily shouted Rainbow.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternative world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight, and the Garfield characters must do...together.", explained Celestia once again.

"I guess it's for heroic measures.", lamented Garfield, with Odie agreeing with him, lamenting too.

"Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches it's peak in the night sky...the gateway will close.", Luna warns Twilight and Garfield, showing a image of the moon covering one of the three stars, brightening the moon and then back again. "And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return."

"You're right. We want to return to Equestria to avoid staying there two and a half years.", Garfield added. "We'll make sure it's three days time."

Garfield, taking off his war helmet, and he, Twilight and the rest of the cat's friends prepare to go through the portal. Taking a last look from Celestia, the latter firmly nods that they're ready.

"One small step for cat...One giant leap for animalkind!", meowed Garfield, with Odie howling as the two, Twilight and the others go through the portal. However, Spike, feeling afraid that it will be hard for them, runs to the mirror to catch up with them.

"Spike, NOOOO!", the Mane 6 yells at Spike before he goes through the portal.

In the portal, Twilight and Spike were swirling like in a hypnotic circle, while Garfield and the others, ahead of the two MLP characters were felt like falling from outer space, but in a horizontal gravitational pull. Garfield and Odie, feeling the intensity of the portal, howls loudly before the trip ended.

Then everything turns black.


	5. The Alternate Universe

**Twilight's POV**

Her eyes open to see a gravel pavement with a ladybug crawling across it. Twilight was moaning in pain as we see this. We then see Spike in another form, which is not similar to a dragon, but zoomed-in due to her POV.

"Uh, Twilight?", Spike and Garfield both ask.

"Spike?", Twilight says as she sees Spike in another form. "Are you a..."

We zoom out to his alternate form.

"...dog?"

Spike then looks at his dog self and tries to chase his tail. Garfield, Odie and the others wake up, normal as they were in Equestria, but they are horrified by Spike and Twilight's forms.

"I think so, but...I have no idea what _you _are!", Spike hesitates, confused of what she has become.

We then see her hoofs, but her hoofs turned into hands like humans have.

**Exit Twilight's POV**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**", Twilight screams, as the camera pans out to see Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, Spike as a dog and Twilight, in particular, as a human. She covers her mouth not to scream so much.

Twilight, with curiousity, wiggles her fingers, then her wrist, then her arms as she hyperventilates. She overreacts, pulls one of her fingers in curiousity, then all of them again, and finally pulls out her leg.

After all of this is done, Garfield calms her by saying: "Twilight, you have to get it together!"

She calms down by taking a deep breath, and stands on forelegs.

"What does the rest of me look like?", asks Twilight, about to overreact about her human form again.

"Like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's very small.", Spike examines.

"My muzzle?!"

Twilight touches her muzzle, but it is a nose in her human form. About to scream again, Garfield and Odie, collaborating, covers her mouth to avert screaming.

"Are you gonna scream again?", Garfield fears.

Twilight nods no and the six Garfield characters and Spike looks at her.

"Looks like spending a visit here as a human is a brand new start.", Liz ended the problem.

They all look around and see a civilization with the ponies from Ponyville turned into humans.

"Where are we?", gulped Spike.

"Seems like an alternative human civilization to me.", acknowledged Jon.

Twilight goes back to the statue (which is the way back to Equestria) and puts her arm through the mirror, revealing a ghostly version of her hoof.

"This must serve as a gateway back to Equestria.", expected Twilight. She shakes her head, reminding her of her quest of getting the crown back.

"We need to find your crown as soon as possible and get back there.", Garfield solved. Odie yips proudly at Garfield for his idea.

Turning away from the statue, they are astonished to see a gigantic school similar to Canterlot.

"I suppose we start searching the castle first!", imagined Twilight.

"Works for us.", Jon said.

As Spike jumps on Twilight's back, she starts galloping, even though she's a human. The other characters then run behind her. Twilight stops to see a student with his dog on a leash, and almost embarrassingly stands up and acts normal. The student then goes off with his dog.

"Since we're here to find your crown, you have to act like a human until you get to Equestria.", considers Nermal.

Garfield says, "Nermal, I know I loathe your cuteness, but that is the smartest thing you said to us."

"Thank you!"

Twilight grabs the handrail, trying to stand up while going up the staircase of the school, saying: "Come on, guys. I do not want to be like this for longer than I have to."

"Well, look on the bright side. You don't have those pesky wings to worry about anymore.", Spike encouraged.

Twilight gave Spike an angry look. Just as she reaches the door, instead of opening it, she hits face-first on the door, without magic. Confused, she tries to use her magical power to open the door, not only to realize that she has no horn in her human form.

"My magic...isn't working!", Twilight realized.

"Makes sense. You don't exactly have your horn.", answered Spike.

"WHAT!?"

"We really need to find you a mirror."

Spike pushes the door open with his paw and the eight go inside.

They discover that this is no castle. It's a high school. Fortunately, this make Jon and Liz have good memories when they went to school once.

Sneaking in, they found a trophy case and Twilight goes near it against the glass.

"What do you think, guys? Other artifacts stolen from Equestria?", asks Twilight.

"Nope. Just the crown. The only things that ARE from here are trophies, awards, golden statues-", Garfield explained, before being interrupted by Twilight, who, in the mirror's reflection, asks:

"What am I?"

"You're in our kind. Mankind.", answered Jon.

**RIIIIIIING!**

"Oh, no! The bell! That means-", Jon and Liz both feared, before a flood of students rush down the hallways and the lobby.

There were so many crowds of people that the eight were forced to get out.

In the process, Twilight rolled backwards due to getting her foot out of the crowd and hits an unexpected person.

"Whoa! You ok?", the boy says, pulling out his hand for Twilight to get up. Once she gets up, she nods that she is ok, and he walks away.

Spike comments on the high school, saying "I don't think this is a castle."

"It's a high school.", Garfield saddened. Odie groans in sadness too.


	6. A Strange New World

Garfield, Twilight, Spike, Odie and the rest of the Garfield characters are confused with this new school of this alternative universe's, and start to explore the hallways of the school and discover what people do in this new world.

**Garfield: I've never seen a place,**

**That's quite like this...**

**Twilight: Everything is turned around,**

**This crazy world is upside-down.**

**Jon and Liz: Getting on my feet,**

**It's the hand that I was dealt...**

**Twilight: But I don't have much time with them,**

**Got to learn all that I can.**

**Odie: (Howling instrumental)**

**Twilight: They don't use any magic or fly with any wings,**

**I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose,**

**Nermal: Everything's confusing when it seems so new...**

**Arlene: But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too.**

**Odie: (Howling instrumental (again))**

**Altogether: What a strange new world...**

**Odie: Woof, Woof, Woof, Bark, Yip... (What a strange new world...)**

**Twilight: I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world...**

**Altogether: What a strange new world...**

**Garfield: Sorting through the small details of this strange new world...**

**Odie: (Yipping instrumental)**

**Altogether: What a strange new world...**


	7. Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy

After exploring the school, the eight hear a sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, I really sorry. I-I just found it and-and I thought I should give it to her.", the familiar voice says. Twilight, Garfield and the other peek behind a hallway and see a human version of Fluttershy, and another familiar person. "I didn't know _you_ had dropped it.

"Well, I did, and I was about to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything!", the familiar person says, embarrassing Fluttershy. "You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

"It-it doesn't really belong to you, either.", Fluttershy quietly says. This enrages the person as she corners her.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing.", begs Fluttershy.

Outside the conversation, Twilight, Jon and Liz were angry at the person abusing Fluttershy, while Garfield, Spike, Odie, Nermal and Arlene were growling and hissing at the person as well.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really _are _pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals.", Sunset Shimmer harassed, as Fluttershy, bullied, slumps down.

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!**", Twilight yelled to the person. Jon and Liz joined her while the five pets growled and hissed again.

"What did you say?!", the person angrily spoke. She turns around, and reveals herself to be a human version of **Sunset Shimmer.**"

"She said, "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER THAT WAY!**"!", Jon shouts at Sunset, like when he yells at Garfield sometimes.

Twilight and Sunset Shimmer faces each other as if they're angry. It stops when Sunset smiles deviously and flicks Twilight by the chin.

"You guys must be new here.", said Sunset, as she walks away. "I can speak to anyone any way I want."

"Even animals?", asked Jon, glaring angrily at this mean person named Sunset.

But Sunset didn't answer. While she was walking away, she glares at a boy hiding inside a locker, making him close it to avoid the glare.

"I can't believe you guys did that!", Fluttershy gasps.

"We couldn't just stand there.", Twilight explains.

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer.", complains Fluttershy.

"Sunset Shimmer?", Garfield asks himself. He gasps, saying: "Of course! She was the one who stole your crown last night!", quietly to Twilight.

"You've heard of her?", Fluttershy asks the eight.

"Sort of.", Liz answers.

"I don't think I've seen you guys around before. Did you guys just transfer to Canterlot High from another school?"

"Uh...yes! Another school. My name's Twilight. And this is Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Jon and Liz."

Fluttershy quietly greets, saying: "I'm...Fluttershy..."

"Sorry, what was that?", asked Jon, putting his hand on his ear.

"It's Fluttershy.", she shies.

Jon explains to her, asking how come she's saying her name quietly and shyly.

**Fluttershy's POV**

With half of her view covered by her pink hair, she sees the five pets besides the three humans.

**Exit Fluttershy's POV**

"Oh my goodness! Who's these sweet little guys?", Fluttershy blurts out, unleashing her love for animals.

"Twilight told you, this is Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Arlene. The other dog's Spike.", reminded Liz.

"Oh, they're so cute!", reveals the animal pony, as she gives them reward. She gives the dog Spike a dog biscuit, who tastes it and likes, gives Odie a bone, gave Garfield a back scratch and another biscuit (but for cats, which is lasagna flavoured), and definitely gave Nermal a flower for being the most cute with Spike other than the three, and Arlene a mouse gummy. They all were happy after this. "Oh, wouldn't you just give anything to know what they're really thinking?"

As she says this, Garfield, Nermal and Arlene gives Jon and Liz a wink, hinting that they can talk later in the story.

"They just usually tell us.", Twilight replies.

"Oh, what do you mean?", asked Fluttershy, before looking at the pets who bark and meow in harmony.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Never mind. Sunset Shimmer said you'd picked something up, something that belonged to her. It wasn't a crown, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess. Do you still have it?"

Fluttershy nods no.

Twilight then questions her, "But you know what happened to it."

Fluttershy nods yes, answering: "This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday..."

"Flashback incoming.", warns Garfield to the readers, showing his in-between hatred of horrible flashbacks, but this is not one of them.

"...Canterlot's animal shelter needs more volunteers. Won't you help an animal that can't help itself?", she voiceovers, showing a flashback of Fluttershy sending flyers for everyone to support the animal shelter; which no one takes one.

Join joined the voiceover, "Yes. I take care of animals _and_ my pets."

As the flashback continues, she started to cry because no one's taking the flyers, and slumps down in sadness. Behind her, the crown came out through the portal to Equestria hits her suddenly, making her notice the mysterious crown. "I have no idea how it got there."

Her flashback ends, back to Fluttershy explaining more: "But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

"Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?", asked Liz. "I guess she's the principal in this universe.", she then talks to Twilight.

"You could say that. Technically, I guess she and Vice-Principal Luna do make the rules."

"Where is she now?", asks Jon.

Fluttershy finally answers: "Probably in her office."

The eight and Fluttershy respectively go in different directions. They came back and Twilight asked Fluttershy where was the office.

"Third door on your left.", she answers, before Twilight thanked her and hurried. Abruptly, the animal lover gives Twilight advice. "Oh, wait! You're not really supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might want to tuck them into your backpack. That's what I do."

Garfield, whispers to Twilight, adding: "I'm not getting into some princess' backpack." Nevertheless, Odie begged him sadly and due to having more puppy-eye sadness like Liz, agrees definitely.

"They just get so lonely when I'm at school all day.", she then explains why, as her pets (a bunny, a cat and a bird), emerge from her backpack.

"Thank you anyway!", rushed Liz, while she, Jon, Garfield, Twilight, Spike and the other pets go to their destination.

The bell rings in the process.

Fluttershy realizes, going to her classroom and scooping up her pets into her bag, exclaiming: "Oh, no! I'm late for class!"


	8. Principal Celestia

Reaching the office, the three knock on the door if the principal is there.

"Come in.", the principal firmly tells them.

Twilight opens the door with her head like she did in Ponyville, and the three meet the principal, who is distractingly reading a folder. Jon had Garfield and Odie hide inside the back of his shirt, while Liz follows him with Nermal and Arlene.

"How can I help you?"

Jon, Twilight and Liz flinches at this, and tries to come up with something, but when the principal puts down the folder to the desk, she is a human counterpart of Princess Celestia. The principal then took a questionable glance. Jon was stunned by this, but Liz snaps him out of it firmly, before Twilight knows what she's gonna say:

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Jon Arbuckle and Dr. Liz Wilson."

"He's my boyfriend.", Liz spoke to Principal Celestia, referring to Jon.

"Yeah! We're dating!", Jon then told her.

"We're new here and, well, I understand Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you.", continued Twilight, explaining her problem.

Celestia puts her files into a drawer.

"Yes. I've had Vice-Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea have it ended up on the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. The truth is- Well, the truth is I-...you see...the crown is actually-", hesistated Twilight. Twilight earns a slap on the back of the head from Liz to let her jog her memory. "Princess of the Fall Formal?"

"It's Canterlot High's big fall dance.", Celestia adds, marking her office calendar.

"Like the Grand Galloping Gala."

Celestia asks, confused, "The Grand Galloping Gala..?"

"Oh, uh, it was a big deal at my old school."

"Yeah! They, uh, called that name because it's based on their...mascot!", Jon lied.

"And was there a princess?", Celestia continues, going back to the conversation.

"Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student.", answered Twilight.

Jon, Liz and Twilight notice a trio of photos on the wall, all with the same girl. The three go across one by one, while the pets in the shirt peek from Jon and Liz's shirt collars to look at it.

"Here at Canterlot High, the student select one of their peers to represent them. She recieves her crown at the Fall Formal.", toured Celestia, relating to Sunset Shimmer at the last sentence.

The first photo shows Sunset Shimmer ecstatic about winning the crown for the first year.

The second photo shows Sunset bragging about winning the crown twice in a row.

And the third photo shows her evilly laughing, winning the crown thrice. This photo made Garfield and Odie squeal quietly. Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Twilight were not scared by this, thinking that she could be the one who's after the latter's crown.

Celestia hears the sound, questioning: "What was that?"

"My stomach? Forgot to eat lunch. I'll eat soon.", lies Jon, turning around and pressing his back against the wall.

The three then exit the office with Celestia behind.

Twilight curiously asked the principal, "You asked me if I was interested in running for Princess. Can anyone run?"

"Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?"

"Uh...nope. That's about it.", Jon answers for Twilight.

"Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open.", the principal finished, before going back to her office, door closed.

Twilight, Spike, Garfield, Odie, Jon and the others go back to the lobby from earlier.

Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Arlene got out of Jon and Liz's shirts, and Spike's head pops out of Twilight's backpack via zipper.

"Garfield, Odie, why did you scream at the time you saw the photo?", asked Jon, angrily, alongside Liz.

Garfield shivers and confessed, "Because Sunset Shimmer, I found out that she's evil because of it. And scary."

"We noticed," said Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene altogether.

"Also, why didn't you just tell the principal the crown was yours and ask for it back, Twilight?", asked Garfield to the princess.

"Oh, I was going to-", explains Twilight, and continues, telling her theory what will happen vice-versa. "-but imagine if one of _them_ showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with _these_! We'd think they were crazy!"

"Impossible! That might NEVER happen!", argued Jon, who then looks at another direction with Liz. Seconds later, he asks Twilight, looking back at her; "Can it?"

"You make a good point.", realized Spike, getting her idea.

"Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become the Princess of the Fall Formal! So that's what I'm gonna do!", considered Twilight.

"That's an excellent idea!", Garfield rejoiced.

"What is?", Nermal interrupts.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?", Spike asks about her plan.

"I have no idea.", answers Twilight, still smiling due to her considered idea.

"See?", the grey cat proves Garfield.

**RIIIIIIING!**

"OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!", Jon and Liz screamed and feared again, before the flood of students rush down again.


	9. Lunchtime

It was lunchtime.

All the students that rushed down the halls earlier have gone to the cafeteria.

Jon, Liz, Twilight, and the other pets were included.

Even Fluttershy, the one the eight met when they got here in the alternate universe.

In the cafeteria, there were hot dogs, hamburgers, water, jello, fruit salads and specially lasagna.

As Twilight sneaks behind Fluttershy and both got trays, Garfield, inside Jon's shirt, asks if he can hog all the lasagna, and he answers just "one time", due for the pets not being allowed on school grounds.

"I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something.", advices Twilight to Fluttershy.

"Of course!", the yellow friendly animal lover agrees.

"I've decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal, and our friends are going to behalf-"

Fluttershy, shocked about the announcement, accidentally spills the juice from the fruit salad onto Twilight's shirt and on Garfield's lasagna. 25% of it, though.

"MY LASAGNA!", Garfield yelled, while Jon mouthed his words to avoid disobeying the rule.

Twilight didn't say anything, but was shocked.

Fluttershy, traumatized, grabs handfuls of napkins. "Sorry, it's just...running for Fall Formal Princess is a bad idea.", she then says, trying to clean off the juice off Twilight's shirt and the lasagna with the napkins.

"Why?", Liz asks.

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and when she wants something, she gets it."

At the sound of the last seven words Fluttershy said to them recently, makes Garfield, still inside the shirt, faint, but is still hanging on, via Odie.

"That obnoxious girl...", Jon angered.

As the "four" got their meals ready, they began to search for a table.

"She'll make life awful for anyone who stands in her way."

"More like unpleasant. But we're still gonna sign up.", Jon settles.

"Just ask the girl who run against her for Princess of the Spring Fling.", Fluttershy instructs the three.

"What's the Spring Fling- I don't even know!", Liz questions her.

"We have to try!", Twilight hopes.

"Oh, I don't think you understand.", Fluttershy answered, curiously.

"Why? Again?", Liz asks her again.

"You'd have to convince everyone her to vote for you instead of her."

"Might be easy, like a campaign.", Jon claimed, before noticing all the students in different groups at tables. "Which groups, as in everyone?"

"The athletes...the fashionistas...the dramas...the eco-kids...techies...rockers...", showed Fluttershy, answering Jon's question about the groups at different tables.

"Why's everypony-", asked Twilight, before Spike slaps her on the back of the head, reminding her she isn't in Ponyville, but in the alternate universe. "-uh...everybody separated this way?"

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at CHS, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing they _do_ have in common, is that they know Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule this school until we graduate.", lamented Fluttershy.

"Not if we can help it!", Twilight protested. Just as everyone was about to eat, Twilight accidentally ate the apple like pony-style, causing Jon, Liz and Fluttershy to pause in shock for the former two adults, and perplex for the latter.

Noticing the apple in her mouth, she grabs it out. Twilight chuckles, before asking:

"Where would I find the head of the Party Planning Committee?"

"Heard it from Principal Celestia. You can tell us.", Jon asks Fluttershy nicely, waiting for the answer.


	10. Pinkie Pie and Applejack

When lunchtime was over, Fluttershy told the three that the head of the Party Planning Committee is in the gym.

While they were going to the gym, Garfield, Nermal and Arlene asks Jon and Liz 'Is it time for us to get out of your shirts?', and the latter humans both replied 'Yes.'

They, Twilight and Spike reached the gym, and Twilight said to her dragon dog, "Fluttershy said she'd probably be in here."

"Well? Where is she?", asked Garfield, as the eight are looking for her.

As they look for the person responsible for the committee, they are alerted by a voice so loud it scares the eight.

"**INCOMING!**", a voice yelled.

Looking up at the ceiling, Twilight, Liz, the four Garfield pets and Spike grimace, while Jon gasps as a rain of colourful streamers suddenly covers them. The seven got down except for Jon, who is astonished. Taking off the streamers, they look to a similar person from Equestria too. Pinkie Pie. Pinkie then starts to blow a balloon.

"Hi. My name's Twilight Sparkle, and-", Twilight greeted the person, who she turns around, and Twilight ducked when noticing the balloon she's blowing. She finally recognized the person. "...Pinkie Pie...?"

The air from the balloon blows her face. When Twilight and the six Garfield characters witness this, they are startled by Pinkie Pie once again, behind them while asking if they are psychic.

"Uh, no...I don't think so. Unless, of course, that's something you can do here."

"Not usually.", the party girl responds, starting to blow another balloon.

"Fluttershy said this was where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal Planning Committee.", supposed Twilight.

"Are you that person?", Jon asked Pinkie if she's the head of the Committee.

"Fluttershy, huh?", Pinkie angered, tying the balloon she blew. "Don't let the whole 'shy' thing fool you. She can be a real meanie."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENEMIES?", Liz yelled.

"You two ain't friends?", gasped Twilight.

Pinkie Pie mood swings to happiness when she went back to talking about the sign-up. "Waited a bit to get you and your friends' name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow.", she then says, as she offered Odie a little dance, who the latter smiles romantically instead of answering.

"We're brand new here. Twilight's signing up for the princess and we're supporting her as chaperones.", explained Jon.

"Ooh! I thought you didn't look familiar.", dumbfounded Pinkie, who then examines her to make sure she recognizes Twilight. "Though now that I'm really looking at you...", she said, backing up and finished by questioning her: "...do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?", pointing to Spike who is playing with the balloons along with Garfield and the other three animals.

"Uh, maybe?", Twilight considers.

"Thought so."

"Be careful, Jon.", whispers Garfield as he yanks his shirt. "This might be a major foreshadow in the series."

"Anywho, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown, along with your chaperones.", instructs Pinkie Pie, pulling out a clipboard and a pen from her hair.

Twilight, in nervous and suspense, uses her teeth to hold the pen. Pinkie Pie doesn't react to this, but still smiling. She then holds the pen with her hands, and writes her "name" on the clipboard. The six characters then writes their names one by one right beside Twilight's name on the clipboard.

As Pinkie Pie turns the clipboard around to see their signatures, she is shocked to see Twilight's handwriting: her signature is scribbly. "Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before!", she exclaims.

Twilight and the others giggle in embarrassment. The former says, "Is it?"

The eight are interrupted by another person asking them in a familiar voice, "Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

Pinkie Pie, Garfield and Odie, the two latter at the sound of 'fizzy apple cider', were eager about this and the person reveals she is the one who ordered the dozen apple ciders because of the upcoming Fall Formal.

It was Applejack, as she places the crate on the table and wipes the sweat from her forehead off.

Twilight and the six Garfield characters' jaws drop as they saw her.

"Can you bring in the rest?", Applejack asks her associate, who arrives at the door with the other crates of fizzy apple cider. Her associate was Big Maclntosh, who is also familiar like the one back at Equestria. Most of the time when someone asks him a question, he symbolically says 'Ee-yup.' or 'Nn-nope.' He answers:

"Ee-yup."

Applejack, while carrying another crate, sees Twilight and the six Garfield characters, who Garfield and Odie already got the apple cider from a crate.

"Hey, I know you guys.", Applejack realized.

"You do?", inquired Twilight curiously.

"Yes! Now it's time for-", Liz cheers, before interrupted by Applejack again.

"Sure! You're the new guys who gave Sunset Shimmer the what-for today.", replied Applejack.

Arlene climbs up on Liz's shoulder and whispered: "So much for us to talk."

Applejack also grabs a apple cider bottle and starts drinking, with Garfield and Odie drinking at the same time.

"Twilight Sparkle, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene here is gonna run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal." announced Pinkie blowing a balloon. The announcement causes Applejack, then Garfield and Odie, to spit out the apple cider in shock. Twilight, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Spike also react in shock.

"I'd think twice about it. Oh, sure, she'll probably aproach you all friendly-like...", Applejack explains why. She then pulls Pinkie Pie down, who recently is hovering due to the balloon. She grabs the red heart-shaped balloon and begins to write a face of Sunset Shimmer, while Pinkie Pie blows another balloon and writes a face of Twilight.

_'I am sure lookin' forward to some friendly competition!'_, mocked Applejack, acting like Sunset Shimmer while holding the red balloon.

She also acts like Twilight for the yellow balloon, saying: _'It's so good to hear!'_

She turns the red balloon around, showing a pin taped.

"But then, here comes the backstabbin'!", Applejack finished explaining, popping the yellow balloon (Twilight).

"Should've said that to her earlier.", Jon realizes, with the others look confused except for Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"About the only girl at this school you can trust less than Sunset Shimmer is Rainbow Dash.", the country girl tutorials.

"Rainbow Dash?", Liz asked her.

"She's the captain of, like, every team at Canterlot High!", Pinkie Pie reminded them.

"Athletes.", Garfield whispered to Jon, with Odie agreeing with the orange cat.

"She's also the captain of sayin' she's gonna do somethin' for you, and then turnin' around and not even botherin' to show up!", Applejack angered.

"Oh, no. Not you too!", Nermal whispered to himself.

"Thanks for the advice, Applejack. but this is something we really need to do.", Twilight thanked.

"Suit yourself.", Applejack finishes, before she sounded suspicious, asking Twilight: "Hey, how'd you know my name was Applejack?"

Twilight and the others felt nervous and the "princess" asked her, "Didn't you say?", nervously.

"Nn-nope.", Big Mac said to them, answering their question while carrying the rest of the crates.

"Well, uh, sure nice meeting you both! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around!", Jon said to Pinkie and Applejack, as the eight of them moved on.

"Those seven's trying to hide a secret, but I am totally on to her. She's psychic!", she proved Applejack.

Applejack agrees to Pinkie Pie's theory, saying: "Uh-huh. If you say so."

Suddenly, someone opens the doors and reveals to be Sunset Shimmer once again.


	11. Sunset Arrives at the Gym

"This...looks..._**terrible!**_", yells Sunset Shimmer, as we see her and her two minions. She runs to the center of the gymnasium. "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons!"

Sunset angrily pops two balloons with just a point of her finger.

"Yeah! Streamers!", one of Sunset's minions, Snips, yells angrily, pulling a streamer in anger.

"And fewer balloons!", another one of her minions, Snails, yells with Snips, wrestling with a balloon, but loses to it, and the balloon floats back up.

"Fizzy apple cider?!", Sunset complained, reading one of the bottles from one of the crates. She holds it with two fingers in disgust. "This is my coronation, not a hoedown!"

"Well, now, it ain't necessary gonna be _your_ coronation this time around.", Applejack says to her sarcastically.

Sunset Shimmer zooms down near Applejack, braggingly saying: "Oh, is that so? You country folk really aren't that bright.", pulling Applejack's hat on her face. "Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Applejack, boiling red with rage and fury, causes the top on the hat on her face to burst like popcorn, while growling. "Obviously it's gonna be _my_ coronation! I'm running unopposed."

"Not this time! The new girl, the couple and the four pets just signed up!"

"WHAT?", Sunset exclaims, snatching the clipboard. Reading the names on the clipboard, she becomes angry by this.

"I know. Her handwriting is really bad. But the six names you see on the otehr side, they signed up for chaperones.", Pinkie Pie admitted.

"Where is this 'Twilight Sparkle' and 'Garfield' with his 'friends'?", Sunset Shimmer growls, unfortunately asking. Sunset turns around and flinches, noticing Pinkie and Applejack heard this. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition."

Pinkie and Applejack, not sure about this, look at each other in confusion.


	12. The Dark Corridor

Twilight, Jon and Liz, with the four pets inside the back of their shirts again, explores the school a little more until they find a dark corridor, no lights on. Garfield and the other pets got out of the shirts to see the dark corridor, and Garfield screams in terror when he sees one of the locker doors move.

"A GHOST!", the cat said, with Odie holding him like Scooby-Doo.

"Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier.", a familiar voice also startles them. It was Sunset Shimmer once again.

Odie growls at Sunset with anger, while Garfield says, "Sunset! How did you find this place?", with fury.

"Shoulda known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil and her two human friends here after my crown, and their little pets too.", Sunset Shimmer explains why.

"It's _my _crown!", Twilight corrects.

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it."

"If that's so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here.", the princess asked her.

"And it doesn't even taste like candy!", yelled Garfield.

"Pop quiz. What happens when you bring an Element of Harmony into an alternate world?", Sunset Shimmer quizzed.

"Sunset Shimmer, we went through this in Equestria, and asked Princess Luna. She said she has no idea, and that means there's no telling what WILL happen if you **put on Twilight's crown!**", Jon yelled.

"You guys don't know? Seriously?", acknowledged Sunset. "And you're supposed to be Princess Celestia's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find somepony as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Equestria?"

"Because she was destined to be a big part of harmony. Along with her friends.", Garfield spoke.

"Bit embarrassing that you were the best she can do.", Sunset brags.

Suddenly, Spike pops his head out of Twilight's bag and barks at her, so it startles her. Nermal and Arlene support it by threatening to use their claws while hissing.

"Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your pets. Hate for them to be...taken away from you guys.", Sunset Shimmer evilly sured.

"We'll just see about that once we get the crown back on the day of the Fall Formal!", threatened Nermal.

"Is that a threat?", said Spike to Sunset, about the rules of pets on school grounds.

"Oh, of course not-", smiled Sunset, before startled by Spike and Nermal and Arlene threaten her once again. "But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you two don't belong here, now, would you?"

"No. Tomorrow.", Garfield announces.

"You want to be a Princess here?", Sunset asked braggingly.

"She's going to be, and we're her chaperones!", the orange cat continues.

"Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in.", finished Sunset, before finishing the conversation, walking away and leaving the eight in the corridor. Garfield was about to talk back to her, but forgets what he was going to say.

As Sunset walks back to her minions, Snips and Snails, she finds out that the two were covered in streamers. She unwraps the streamers from the two and commands them:

"I want you to follow them. Bring me something I can use, just like you did with that last girl who thought she could challenge me.", commanded Sunset Shimmer.

Snips and Snails gives her both a salute with the former saying: "You got it, Sunset Shimmer!"

The girl then turns around and tells her evil plan out loud: _"When the crown and it's power are mine, Twilight Sparkle, Garfield and his friends will be sorry she ever set hoof, foot or paw into this world, not that she would have been much safer if she'd stayed in Equestria."_

Snips and Snails suddenly laugh from her plan, startling her.

"Yeah, in Equestria.", Snips agreed.

"What are you still doing here?! GO!", Sunset demanded.

That is when Snips and Snails, in a rush, do what Sunset commanded them and they go to follow Twilight Sparkle and the Garfield characters.


	13. The Library Part 1: Computer

As Twilight and the others continue to explore the school, the princess encounters a vending machine.

She was so hungry, she was licking her lips for some food. She finds a pack of crackers and peanut butter inside the machine, but realizes that the glass on the machine won't budge.

"Uh, Twilight, that isn't supposed what you should do with a vending machine.", Jon reminds her.

She tries to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge. Preparing for drastic measures, she threatens to break the glass open.

"NO!", Liz and Jon simultaneously yell, but they are all interrupted by another familiar enemy from Equestria. Trixie.

"Excuse me.", Trixie says, going in front of the vending machine. "The Great and Powerful TRIXIE...needs some peanut butter crackers."

Trixie puts a single coin in and receives a pack of peanut butter crackers.

"That's how.", Jon instructed Twilight already.

"Voila!", Trixie brags, holding the peanut butter crackers.

"Wizards.", Garfield gritted his teeth.

"Sunset Shimmer is right. We don't know the first thing about this place.", Twilight says to Spike and the Garfield characters, with Odie groaning in sadness.

"Maybe we should do something about it. Do what presidents and homecoming king and queens do. Vote.", Arlene suggested.

"If I'm gonna fit in and win votes, we need to do some research.", says Twilight, going with Arlene's suggestion.

"Research?", Spike asks.

"This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a-", guessed Twilight, before the eight encounter a library. "-library!"

"Let's do this!", Garfield cheers, as the eight run inside.

Unfortunately, Snips and Snails were behind the double doors, planning to sneak up on them.

"Got your phone?", Snips whispers to his pal.

Snails has his phone.

"Got yours?", Snails whispers back.

Snips has his phone, giggling evilly. They then start to sneak up.

"I know a good way to get research from! Computers!", Jon instructs her.

"So I just push the letters here...and then the words and moving pictures will come up here?", Twilight asks Jon, pointing and hitting the keyboard with her hand and lifting the monitor.

"That is what you're suppose to do!", Jon told her.

Meanwhile, Cheerilee, similar to another person from Equestria, takes a deep breath from her stress and smiles.

"That's right!", Cheerilee joins Jon, helping Twilight put the monitor back down.

"Press "enter" for example.", Jon continued.

Twilight presses the "enter" button, and realizes: "Maybe this place _does_ have magic!"

"Sure does, Twilight. It's technology.", says Jon.

What they don't know, is that Snips and Snails was sneaking up on them, via a cart.

"Try pressing a few more buttons to sear-", Jon continued, before a loud rock melody has interrupted the eight. It was a trio of girls singing and dancing to their theme song. They were The Cutie Mark Crusaders, the trio similar to the ones in Equestria.

**When you're a younger-**

Cheerilee turns off the speaker.

"Girls, what are you doing?!", Cheerilee asks them.

"We're just seeing how many hits our new music video has gotten.", Sweetie Belle innocently answers Cheerilee's question, before Applebloom turns the speaker on again.

**So the three of us fight the fight!**

Cheerilee turns off the speaker again.

"The school computers are for research purposes only!", the librarian tells the trio, getting back to work.

"It's just as well, y'all.", Applebloom tells her two friends. "Some of the comments about our song were really awful."

They start to read a few of the bad comments some people posted, like _"Epic fail!"_, or _"Funniest thing I've ever seen!"_

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?", questions Sweetie Belle before the trio gets an idea and runs out the library.

"Foreshadow?", Jon asks his cat, a moment after the trio ran out the library.

"Sounds good.", Garfield answers. "Anyway, let's continue on using the computer."

Twilight, in critical curiosity, examines the monitor with her finger.

"Try typing fast?", Jon asks.

Instead, Twilight uses her knuckles as hoofs to hit the keys on the board.

"Oh, Twilight, Twilight, Twilight...", Jon lamented, facepalming and disappointed at her typing.

Snails and Snails, hiding behind a desk, is recording this as the first part of the video, as they giggle evilly that their plan with Sunset Shimmer is processing...


	14. The Library Part 2: Research

After a use of the computer, Garfield and Jon decided to use books instead of computer research.

Twilight, borrowing a dozen of books and finding a place to read them, slips and falls backwards as the books on her hands falls on her.

Jon facepalms again and Garfield is disappointed once again.

Cheerilee, during this, tells them to be silent because the place they're in is a library.

"Let's pick them up again.", Liz silently says, as they begin to do so.

Snips and Snails, while they do this, records the second part of the video, still giggling.

Twilight, while she and the other seven are helping pick up the fallen books, picks up a book with her teeth, and is interrupted by Spike and Odie, both telling her to pick the books up in her hands by pointing, and reminding her that she's in an alternate universe.

Later once again, Jon suggests that they should use the printer to print papers about the alternate universe for research.

Curious, trying to find out what the printer does, Twilight accidentally presses a button which the light from the printer flashes her, nearly blinding her and causing her to fall backwards to a pile of books again.

Jon facepalms for the third time, and Liz does the same thing for the first time.

Recording the third and final part of the video, Snips and Snails high-five in villainous victory.

A few hours later after researching, Twilight, Jon, Garfield, Odie, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Spike have been reading dozens of books about the alternate world.

_"The library will be closing in 5 minutes."_

Twilight, realizing that they don't have any place to sleep once she yawned, said to Spike and Garfield: "We hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight!"

"We are _way_ ahead of you.", Garfield tells her.

Everyone decided to follow Garfield and Spike to one of the darkest corridors of the library. It seems that both the cat and dog has made a make-shift bed, with a tarp as a blanket and books as a bed. With the help of Garfield, he has extended it for Jon and Liz, along with Twilight.

"It's a little dusty. But I extended it for you, Jon and Liz.", Garfield tells them the only disadvantage of a make-shift library bed, as Jon and Liz kiss. "But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here."

"Woof, woof, bark, yip. ("Let's hope for the best.")", Odie barks.

"It's perfect, guys.", Twilight thanks Garfield and specially Spike.

"Pet head, please?", Garfield asks as he and Spike beg her with their cute pet eyes, which she finally pets them. Spike was the only one who faints after being petted.

"So how did our research go, Nermal?", Garfield asks his cute friend.

"Well, we found this.", said Nermal, as Twilight shows them a book they found.

"It's called a yearbook.", Twilight says to the two.

"I have a yearbook.", Jon revealed.

"It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened in the school.", she then says, flipping some of the pages that shows the students of the school that year.

"Of course, me and Liz went to school when we were very young.", Jon says to everyone.

"Look!", the princess explains to them, finding a page that reveals her five best friends from Ponyville - and in the alternate universe, they're the same but with no wings, ears, tails, and are humans. "There's Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Rarity."

"Oh! But we didn't meet Rainbow Dash and Rarity in this alternate universe yet!", Nermal realizes.

"You're kidding, right?", Arlene asks him, staring at him angrily while close to him.

"Y...yes?", the cute gray cat answers nervously.

Other than that, Spike, while hearing Rarity's name, abruptly grabs the yearbook, and looks for Rarity's picture.

"There's a Rarity here?", abruptly says Spike, excited to see Rarity. He then realizes, who almost blurted out his love for Rarity, remarking while giving the yearbook back: "Uh, I mean...interesting photo."

Twilight and the others smile at him, with Odie licking his cheek.

"Well, it's interesting because they look like our friends.", Jon examined.

"They _do_ look like our friends, Jon.", Garfield corrects.

"But I thought we'd figured that out already.", Spike finished.

"No, we mean, they look like they're friends with each other. But it doesn't seem like they're friends now.", Twilight concerns.

"Not so much.", Spike considers.

"I believe this photo has been taken long ago before Sunset Shimmer came here.", Garfield believes.

"Bark, bark. ("Correct.")", Odie barks with a guess.

"We just can't help but get the feeling that Sunset Shimmer had something to do with it.", Twilight concerns as well, placing herself on the make-shift bed with Jon and Liz.

"Woof, bark, bark! ("Correctamundo!")", Odie barks again.

"If only I can talk to Odie...", wished Garfield.

"I wouldn't put it past her.", Spike suggests, putting the "blanket" on the make-shift bed on Twilight, Jon and Liz with Odie as support.

"Yep, if only if we can reveal ourselves as the supportive presidential-like mascots when we win the Princess of the Fall Formal, they can change the rules of pets on school grounds.", Arlene astronomically calculates. Arlene's answer has stunned Garfield, Odie and Nermal.

"We'll plan on super more than presidential, my love.", Garfield tells her girlfriend, as he pulls out Pooky.

"When?"

"You'll see. On the night of the Fall Formal."

"And we don't wanna know where Sunset Shimmer is sleeping at.", shuddered Jon, talking outside the conversation.

"But she wanted your crown 'cause she's planning on doing something even worse.", explains Spike to Twilight.

"Like I said, there's no telling what will happen if she puts on that crown. Maybe something scary, powerful- I'll leave it up to you.", Jon says to Spike.

"If we're gonna stop her, we have to focus on making friends here. You can't worry about why these girls aren't friends anymore. We can start tomorrow.", Liz then describes to Twilight. The five pets yawn.

"Even if they...do remind you of your Ponyville friends...", said Spike, drowsy and about to sleep. Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Arlene were sleeping on top of the tarp Twilight, Jon and Liz are sleeping on.

"You're right, guys. Eye on the prize.", Twilight smiles, looking at the yearbook as the camera pans up to the moon in the bright purple sky.


	15. Rarity

The next morning, Principal Celestia on the intercom announces:

_"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due by the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."_

Twilight and the seven, who woke up minutes before the announcement, were preparing the leave the library.

"Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if we want to become Princess of the Fall Formal, so I've complied a list of talking points.", says Twilight, holding the list of talking points.

"Even better, so learns how to write in the alternate world now!", Jon smiles.

"You made a list? That's so unlike you.", mocked Spike.

Twilight gives Spike a angry look, and forces him to get in her bag without saying a word.

"Uh, please, continue.", nervously says Spike.

"Looks like you're getting on the back of my shirt again.", settled Liz.

"Rats. We really need to get that policy changed.", breathed Arlene, as the four got into the back of Jon and Liz's shirts.

"We'll start introducing ourselves, sprinkle in some things we've learned about their world into the conversation, show them how we fit in here.", Jon confides.

As they all walk towards the door, Twilight takes a deep breath to calm her eagerness.

"Okay, guys. Time to make a good first impression on our fellow students.", she then says, opening the door and looking at the students walking around in the hallways. "The whole world sort of depends on it."

"One small step for student...", Jon says to himself as the three start to walk slowly.

As they do this, a student says silently to everyone to look at the three. Instead of eagerness to meet them, they instead started to laugh quietly.

"...One giant leap for hilarity?", Jon quietly questions to himself.

Walking across the hallway more, more students were giggling and laughing quietly.

"Why is everybody looking at me funny?", asks Twilight to Spike and the Garfield characters.

"I wish we knew.", quietly said Garfield to Twilight.

Suddenly, someone grabs Twilight and pulls her into one of the classrooms, but at the same time, Jon holds on to Twilight's arm, and Liz holds on to her sweetheart's arm, but were both pulled into the classroom as well. The classroom had no students but the eight, by the way.

"What did you- Why did you-", Jon screams, yelling at the familiar purple-haired figure. She closes the door, locks it and turns around to reveal herself- It was a alternate human version of Rarity, the one they saw in the photo with Rainbow Dash last night.

"Rarity?", Twilight, Jon and Liz simultaneously said, puzzled.

Rarity, due to her extreme set of fashion skills, examines them, gets an idea and looks for an outfit in her bag. She found a yellow wig and green clothes for Twilight.

"Perfect!", Rarity criticizes, also finding a Maria Von Trapp-like costume for Liz and a Mrs. Feeny-similar costume for Jon. "Oh, this is _good!_ No one will recognize you."

"Not. funny. But nice set of fashion skills you got there.", Jon reported, not liking the costume he is wearing, but giving a positive response to Rarity's hobby.

"Why wouldn't we want to be-", Twilight confusingly asks her, before Rarity interrupts her.

"And we'll need a disguise for your pets...", Rarity continues, asking the pets if they need disguises, but Odie keeps his cool by nodding "no" to her. "...which is too bad. They really are adorable.", she then says, cuddling Spike's face as she looks at him. "You know, with a little work, I think I could make them rabbit disguises instead."

Odie groans while he falls to the floor with the other pets with Spike saying "Huh?", without Rarity noticing.

"Rabbit disguises?", asks Liz, her right eye twitching and biting her lip.

Applejack comes into the classroom.

"There you are, guys!", Applejack worries.

Rarity then sarcastically said, "So much for the disguises."

"Great! Just great!", Jon yells, taking off the disguise along with Liz.

"I've been looking all over for 'ya!", Applejack continues.

Fluttershy too comes into the classroom, who was also looking for Twilight.

As well as the wacky Pinkie Pie.

The latter party human looks at Twilight's disguise and comments "I like your new look."

"I do have an eye for these sort of things, not that you seem to care.", says Rarity, sarcastic.

"_WHAT?!_", Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Why do you think she doesn't care?", Jon asks Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy, about Rarity's sarcastic answer.

The three answer with the party girl about to burst with answer, the country girl motioning her to silence with fear, and the animal girl frightened.

"Never mind.", Twilight ends, putting the wig off. "Why were you all looking at us? What's going on?"

In a result to Twilight's question, the four except Twilight and the Garfield characters cringe.

"Oh, they haven't seen it yet.", Fluttershy guessed with fright.

"Seen what?", asks Liz.

Pinkie Pie puts her laptop on the desk she's sitting on and prepares the video.

"Oh, it's really not that bad.", Pinkie predicts.

The video was this:

There was a first part of the recording showing Twilight and the other seven in the library.

Twilight was recorded when she was hitting the keyboards with her knuckles.

_"_Twilight_ Sparkle and her chaperones wants to be your Fall Formal Princess."_

Another recording showed Twilight picking up a book with her teeth.

_"But what does it say about our school, if we give someone like this_..._"_

The last recording shows Twilight falling backwards when the flashing light from the printer nearly blinding her.

_"...such an important honor?"_

The video ends after this.

After this, Twilight was shocked, Liz was covering her eyes in fear, while Jon's eyelids shot up like a rocket in space, similar to the latter two watching Jon's painful home videos. The four, Garfield, Odie, Nermal and Arlene faint.

"I take that back. It's pretty bad.", Pinkie Pie whispers, with her prediction being wrong.

"But this all happened in the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at us that way?", worries Twilight.

The four girls had no answer.

"Pretty much.", Liz predicts as well.

"What are we gonna do? No one's gonna vote for us after seeing _this_!", Twilight continues.

"Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you.", kindly says Fluttershy. Twilight, Jon and Liz bangs their face on the desk in embarrassment. "You guys were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday."

"If you still want to run, there is something I can do to help.", Pinkie Pie offers, when Twilight, Jon and Liz raise their heads from the desk and looks at her.

"What is it?", Jon eagerly asks.

"Word of advice - don't accept _her_ help. She doesn't take anything seriously.", Fluttershy tells her.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awful to me?!", cried Pinkie, stomping her foot in a rage.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie! You are no better than _she_ is!", says Rarity, pointing her finger at Pinkie Pie, then to Fluttershy.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?!", yells Pinkie Pie, with enough force to blow Rarity's hair like the wind.

"I am happy to offer up my assistance as well, _to someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!_", Rarity angrily mocks, pointing at Pinkie Pie again.

Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy are starting to argue about this, but only Spike out of the five pets with Twilight, Jon and Liz hides in Twilight's backpack, but Twilight, Jon and Garfield were growing sick of this argument.

"Listen to y'all carryin' on!", Applejack yells, stopping the argument temporarily, eating an apple. "Get over it and move on!"

"You mean like how _you're_ gotten over what happened with Rainbow Dash?", asks Rarity, trying to continue the argument.

"She said she'd get the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale. I tell everybody they're comin', and then not one of 'em shows up! She made a liar out of me! That's different!", Applejack explains.

"Is not!", the three, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy yells.

"Is too!", Applejack yells at them.

The three, including Applejack, are starting the argument again. Twilight, Jon and Garfield, who is almost at the top of screaming, certainly blurts it out.

"**STOP!**", Twilight and Jon at the same time yells at the top of their lungs.

"**MROWR!**", Garfield meows as loudly as he could.

"All of you!", Twilight calms down everyone.

"GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER!", Jon yells, shaking the four arguing people.

"We want to show you something.", Twilight said to everyone, as Spike, still in the bag, gives her the yearbook she found last night.

She and Jon open the book to the page where all of them, including Rainbow Dash and excluding Twilight, were in the photo.

"You were friends once. Not it is in the brink of tearing your friendship apart...", Jon explains.

"Hmph...the Freshman fair. You remember?", Applejack, in a bundle of joy, asks Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy if they remember the fair. They answer with nods.

"But "something" happened. I think that something was Sunset Shimmer.", guessed Twilight.

"That jerk.", Jon comments, not liking the fact that Sunset was the one who almost drove them to the brink of tearing apart.

"Well, it's a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it.", Rarity explained.

"Well, what _did_ you guys do?", questioned Liz.

"She's right! Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers. It was supposed to be a serious event, and Pinkie Pie ruined it!", Fluttershy blames.

"What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a silent auction, you want a big party!", says Pinkie Pie.

"I never sent you a text.", Fluttershy tells the party girl.

"You didn't?", asks Pinkie, not sure.

"What are texts?", Twilight asks Jon silently.

"Find out later.", Jon answers her, silent too.

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending emails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an email from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers. And then I find out she's done everything herself!", Rarity says.

"I never sent you any emails.", Pinkie Pie tells the fashion girl.

"You'll find out what emails are either, later.", Jon tells Twilight silently.

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for my bake sale!", Applejack predicts.

"Maybe that's why!", Jon cheers.

"Didn't you ever ask Rainbow Dash why she didn't show up?", asks Twilight.

"I guess I kinda stopped talking to her at all after that.", the country girl shied, putting her hat near her head and her chest.

"Maybe now would be a good time to start.", Jon confides Applejack, possibly giving her confidence back, and they all agree to meet with Rainbow Dash.


	16. Rainbow Dash

Outside at the soccer field of the school, Rainbow Dash was practicing her soccer skills.

Applejack meets with her seconds after she scores.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign!", Rarity joys.

A moment of silence ensues with Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking at the middle of the field, with the six Garfield characters, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, sitting on the bleachers.

"Wait for it...", Jon predicts.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash, suddenly hug each other.

"Hugs! Ooh, hugs are always good!", Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale had been moved to a different day. Dash showed up with all the softball team and thought_ I'd_ cancelled on _her_.", explains Applejack, about why Rainbow Dash didn't show up at the bake sale.

"So you and your six chaperones are looking to dethrone Sunset Shimmer and become Princess of the Fall Formal, huh?", asks Rainbow Dash. "Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you guys out. All you gotta do is beat me on a one-on-one game."

"What?!", Twilight asks, whom she knows she doesn't play soccer before.

"My cat Garfield will volunteer.", Jon kindly asks.

"First to five goals wins.", Rainbow Dash told the rule of the game, scoring a goal again. "One-zip!"

The game begins.

In the first round, Garfield was out and Twilight was goalie while Rainbow Dash was kicking the ball towards the goal. When Rainbow kicks the ball really hard, and sending it towards Twilight, she ducked just to avoid pain, thus earning Rainbow a point. Even though she had a head start before the first round, it was 2-0.

In the second round, Garfield was goalie and Twilight was going to kick the ball, but Rainbow, who was supposed to give it to her, instead snatches the ball and kicks at to the goal. Garfield tries to hit the ball to avoid hitting the ball, he fails to do so by a few inches. It was 3-0.

In the third round, Twilight gains the chance of kicking the ball towards Rainbow's goal, but seconds before she kicks it hard, Rainbow once again steals the ball, kicking it towards the goal again, with Garfield hitting the ball with his head, but still makes a goal behind him. It was 4-0.

And in the final round, Twilight gets another chance of kicking the ball by stealing Rainbow's ball, with Garfield supporting her even though he was goalie. The six humans and four pets were looking on proudly, but as Garfield and Twilight tries to kick the ball at the same time, they both accidentally fall backwards. The ball reaches Rainbow Dash, who is goalie in the final round. She kicks it so high up in the air that it makes the final goal by reaching the goal. The score was 5-0.

The game ends.

Twilight was breathing tiredly after the game while Garfield was beginning to breath rapidly, more like hyperventilating.

"That's game!", Rainbow announces.

She witnesses the tired Twilight and hyperventilating Garfield, and reacts by realizing that they've tried their best.

The others look at the two, feeling sorry.

"Garfield! Twilight! Are you okay?", Jon and Liz cared.

"...Meow.", Garfield meowed.

"I...really thought you were gonna pull it off there at the end.", Rarity thought, with the humans except Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight looking at her angrily.

Garfield and Twilight has finally regained their energy after breathing for a few times.

"So, what's the plan?", asks Rainbow Dash. "How can I help you and your chaperones be Princess instead of Sunset Shimmer?"

"But...we...lost!", Twilight tires, trying to breath for air.

"Of course you lost. I'm awesome. But I'm not gonna help just anybody try and beat Sunset Shimmer. The Fall Formal princess should be someone with heart and determination.", Rainbow Dash teached Twilight and the six Garfield characters this.

"Well, she and us are trying our best!", Jon proves.

"Absolutely! You guys proved that you got 'em both!", Rainbow agrees.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash then hug, with Garfield, Jon and Liz altogether hug the former cat. This makes Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, Odie, Nermal and Arlene to cheer for them.

Once again, unfortunately, Snips, Snails and Sunset Shimmer were hiding behind the bleachers, and Snips and Snails manage to capture Twilight and Garfield playing the soccer game.

Sunset Shimmer smiles evilly for their next plan to unfold.


	17. Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!

To celebrate to have the Mane 6, in the alternate universe, back together, and to celebrate their upcoming spirited plan, they went to the cafe.

When Twilight and Garfield were getting their orders, Twilight asked Mrs. Cake, a familiar person from the one from Ponyville:

"And can I get mine with extra oats?", Twilight asks.

"Oats?", Mrs. Cake questions.

"Uh, scratch that. However you normally make it is fine. And Garfield, my friend will have a Chocolate Chippin' Berry Burstin' Expresso, please.", Twilight tells Mrs. Cake.

The woman gives Twilight the milkshake, and gives Garfield the expresso.

"Mmmm...Chocolate Chippin' Berry Burstin-", Garfield quietly rejoiced, before he and Twilight bumps into a familiar person, dropping the two drinks and splattering some of the cream on Flash Sentry's shirt, and some of the cream and a bit of the expresso on Garfield's face. "Oh, darn it! Your ruined our drinks, you...you...", Garfield yells, before he and Twilight recognizes Flash Sentry, who flinches to his messy shirt. "Meow?"

"Whoa. We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.", Flash Sentry remarks, trying to get the cream off his shirt.

As he was trying to pick up Twilight's cup, his hand touches her's as she tries to get her cup too.

Odie comes to Garfield and the cat says to him as he picks up his expresso cup: "Romance foreshadow, right?"

Odie barks in agreement.

"You know me. Always trying to make a big splash around here...'cause my drink and my cat's kinda splashed...on the ground.", Twilight awkwardly says to Flash. "I'm gonna go over there now."

Twilight, Garfield and Odie goes over to the seven humans and three pets.

"Don't even think about it. You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows that Sunset Shimmer would do if you ended up getting her ex-boyfriend too?", Rarity thinks.

Twilight hesitates on what's she trying to say, but asks why Flash is Sunset's ex-boyfriend.

"Sunset Shimmer broke-up with him a few weeks ago.", Fluttershy tells them.

"That explains that she's a rocker.", Liz comments.

"I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet.", continued Fluttershy.

"Maybe she's just waiting until she has the power to do something _really_ awful!", Jon frightens, scared of what will happen.

"All right, guys! Dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Twilight and her important chaperones the votes they need to be named Princess. Right now, folks only know the Twilight, Jon, Liz and the four pets from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online. We need to help 'em see them differently.", Applejack spoke to her five friends and the Garfield characters.

Rarity, trying to think of something to get Twilight and her chaperones' popularity back, she gets an idea and yells:

"_**I'VE GOT IT!**_"

This makes everyone at the cafe except the group look at Rarity due to yelling this, and causes Rarity to embarrassingly blush.

"I mean, um, I perhaps have a solution.", Rarity embarrassingly said, after clearing her throat. "Now this may be an absolutely preposterous idea, but..." Rarity pulls out a headband with pony ears and a pony tail separately from her bag. "...what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?"

"Excellent idea!", Jon agreed.

"Freshman year, they were very, very popular. A way for everyone to show their school spirit!", Rarity explains the items on her hands, donning one of the headbands. "You know, "Go, Canterlot Wondercolts!". I haven't sold any in ages."

"How many headbands and ponytails do you have?", Jon asks the fashion girl.

"Dozens, Jon. I mean, the five of us are obviously very different, but deep down we're all Canterlot Wondercolts.", Rarity answers, giving the other five and the couple headbands and ponytails, except for Jon, who needs a headband and an extra for his cat.

"We are. Underdogs too.", Liz pointed out.

"Canterlot Underdogs. Should've been a better spirit name.", Garfield mutters so quietly that none of the five girls except Twilight can hear him.

"Sunset Shimmer is the one who divided us. Twilight Sparkle, Jon Arbuckle and Liz Wilson are the ones who united us.", Rarity announces to them.

"We did! I mean, we did?", Liz questions, who is dumbfounded on Rarity's explaination of her, Jon and Twilight uniting the five again.

"Yes! And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?", Rarity tells the others, putting one of the headbands on Twilight.

As the five liked the unity items, but Jon tells her: "My cat can paint!"

"Wow! How can he do that?"

"Watch and learn.", Jon tells her.

Garfield, without saying a word, stands up on two legs and spray paints the pony ears with orange. He then use black paint with the stripes, leaving the headband other than the pony ears paintless.

"I would call it: Cat Spirit. But still, we're planning to switch the rules of pets on school grounds. Like a petition!", Jon calls out.

The others like Jon's idea. Spike then looks at Rarity with hearts on his eyes in love, with Rarity cuddling with Twilight in celebration.


	18. The Cafeteria Performance

Lunchtime. Once again.

The techies, rockers, athletes and fashionistas were fine, along with the other groups.

Rarity, being one of the fashionistas, sits with them, revealing to wear a Canterlot Wondercolt shirt. She then puts on her pony ear headband.

Rainbow Dash, also one of the athletes, sits with them, also wearing a Canterlot Wondercolt shirt, putting on the headband as well.

And Pinkie Pie, getting lunch, wears a Canterlot Wondercolt shirt, and puts on the headband.

Then comes the song, with the three girls, including the other two, banging objects and clapping to the beat they're going to perform.

**_Bang. Bang-Bang. Bang. Bang-Bang. Bang. Bang-Bang._**

**_Bang. Clap. Bang-Bang. Clap._**

**_Cling. Clap. Cling-Cling. Cling. Clap. Cling-Cling._**

As the beat gets more louder, the students in the cafeteria witness what's going on. Applejack and Rainbow Dash joins the beat with the country girl clapping and hitting the table to join the beat and Rainbow Dash doing the same thing as Pinkie Pie's doing.

Spike turns on the iPod player to play some music, while Garfield prepares to perform, keeping his cool for later while disguising as a Disco King. Odie, Nermal and Arlene were playing instruments mobile while disguising as band performers and playing electric guitar, drum and flute, respectively.

_Now_ the song starts.

**All 5: Hey! Hey! Everybody! We've got something to say!**

**We may seem as different as the night is from the day!**

**But you look a little deeper and you will see,**

**That I'm just like you and you're just like me, yeah!***

_***Odie's Electric Guitar 8-strum***_

**All 5: Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to shout,**

**That the magic of friendship is what it's all about,**

**Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day,**

**Until Twilight and her friends helped us see another way!**

DJ P0N-3, liking the beat, gets her glasses pulled up by Odie, who smiles when she can see what's happening, and when Odie clicks his tongue while performing. Then the three pets get in front of the five dancing.

**All 5: So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around,**

**We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown!***

*******_Nermal's drumming solo while the five are singing*_**

**So get up, get down, 'cause it's gonna make a sound,**

**If we'll work together, helping Twilight and her friends win the crown!**

**Pinkie: Hey! Hey! Hands up now, we're sending a message to the crowd,**

**Hands wave up, then come down, we party together all around!***

*******_Arlene's flute solo while they are singing._*******

**Rarity: Generous, honesty...**

**Applejack: ...Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty!**

**Fluttershy: Twilight helped us each to see,**

**Rainbow Dash: All that we can be,**

**All 5: So get up, get down, if you gonna come around,**

**We can work together, helping Twilight win the crown!**

**So get up, get down, 'cause it's gonna make a sound,**

**If we'll work together, helping Twilight and her friends win the crown!**

The disguised disco king Garfield barges through the door, giving everyone high-fives, with Twilight, Jon and Liz coming in, with the former wearing the same shirt as the five, and the latter two wearing Garfield's decorated pony ears.

**Twilight, Jon and Liz: We're gonna be ourselves, not matter what we do,**

**And if we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you,***

***Flash Sentry and Odie's guitar strum***

**If you follow us, we'll put our differences aside,**

**We'll stick together and start working on that school pride!**

Once again, the twelve dance.

**All 8: Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around,**

**Start now, make a change, gonna come around!**

Garfield and the others get everyone up from their chairs and everyone begins to start dancing to the song and the singing eight.

**All 8: Jump up, make a sound! Hey! Stomp your hooves, turn around,**

**Canterlot Wondercolts, help them win the crown!**

As the chorus repeats, Flash and Odie strum their guitars while the dog dances with Garfield disco style. Pinkie Pie tosses out the headbands and ponytails out to everyone in the cafeteria as they all celebrated. It was fun as it used to be since Freshman Year. Everyone was enjoying the performance of Twilight, her friends and the Garfield characters. All they did was continuing to dance until the song is over minutes after this.

Outside during the song, Sunset was looking at everyone in the cafeteria dancing after the performance through the cafeteria doors. She turns around to see Snips and Snails, revealing to like the beat of the song and the performance, dancing as well and wearing the headbands and ponytails the twelve was given from.

"Take those off!", yells Sunset, demanding the two to take off the items. "I have something I need you to do..."

Sunset smiles evilly for what she's planning next after they got the pictures from Twilight and Garfield's soccer game...


	19. The Pasted Photographs

After the performance in the cafeteria, everyone was happy once again. They are still wearing the headbands and ponytails, especially for the Mane 6 and Jon and Liz. The pets except Spike were still wearing the music costumes, though.

"Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?", Rarity giggles.

"They do! And they love us!", Liz admits.

"It was a great idea, Rarity!", Twilight positively says to the fashion girl.

Applejack sees Sunset and her minions coming, with Sunset smiling about her upcoming evil plan.

"Don't know what she's smiling about. Twilight, Jon, Liz and their friends are the ones gonna be Princess of the Fall Formal.", Applejack supposes.

As Sunset and her minions walk by, the students in the hallway were scared of them due to trusting Twilight after the performance. Snips and Snails do a "I'm watching you" finger point, before they stop by the vice-principal's office. Vice-Principal Luna's office.

"Vice-Principal Luna! Something terrible has happened!", Sunset fakes up, as Luna opens her door to see Sunset.

Minutes later, Sunset Shimmer shows the destruction of the decorations in the gymnasium. Luna was shocked to see what happened there.

"Isn't this just awful? And after Pinkie Pie worked so hard to make things so perfect! Why would Garfield and Twilight Sparkle do something like this?", Sunset continued faking.

"Why would you think Twilight and Garfield was responsible for something like this?", Luna asks her, not sure.

"Because I have proof.", proves Sunset, holding a folder of evidence.

Outside the gymnasium, Flash Sentry, along with Liz, with Nermal and Arlene on the back of her shirt again, hears about this and goes to investigate.

Later, Twilight, Jon, Garfield and Odie have been called in the office to talk with Vice-Principal Luna about the evidence Sunset has brought.

"But...but we don't understand. Why are we called here?", Jon frighteningly asks Luna.

"This is clearly you and your cat in the photographs, is it not?", Luna accuses, showing them the photos of Twilight Sparkle and Garfield "destroying" the decorations.

"Yes, but-", Twilight answers.

"I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone and her chaperones who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown.", announces Luna.

"But we-", Jon traumatizes, with Garfield and Odie looking horrified at this. After a moment of Luna staring at Twilight doing this, thus causing her, Jon and the cat and dog duo to hide their faces.

Flash Sentry and Liz with Nermal and Arlene comes in.

"Vice-Principal Luna. We found these in a trash can in the library. We thought you should see them.", Flash Sentry says in a suspicious way.

As she looks at the trashed photos, she finds out that the photos Sunset gave her was cut and pasted on other photos.

"Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Twilight was the one who trashed the gym.", Liz confirms.

"I appreciate you bringing this to my attention, Flash and Liz. In light of this new evidence, you guys may of course continue your bid to be crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal.", considered the vice-principal.

In a surprise, Twilight comes over to hug Flash while Jon comes over to kiss Liz.

"Thank you! You have no idea how important this is to me!", Twilight thanks, blushing after backing up from hugging Flash.

"What were we gonna do? Not prove your innocence with your friends? Wouldn't be much of a Canterlot Wondercolt, would I?", Flash shucked.

"Well, you always be a Wondercolt.", Jon tells him, after he and his sweetheart kissed.

"I am afraid enough damage has been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my sister know about this latest development.", Luna confirms as she leaves the room.

"So, uh, I was wondering...if you aren't already going with somebody...want to go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?", requested Flash Sentry.

"That would be-", Twilight says, before Jon reminds her by whispering:

"Spoiler Alert: Today's the final day."

Twilight grimace by Jon's unveil. "-tomorrow night? No! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! No! No-no-no!", Twilight realizes, rushing out the door while getting her dog with Jon and Liz and the four Garfield pets rushing with her. "I can't! The portal! That'll be too late!"

"One _No_ would've been fine!", Flash called out to Twilight, as he walks back to class.

"Thank you anyway!", Liz called to him, talking for Twilight as they continue to rush.


	20. Telling the Truth

As they continued rushing, they are going to Rarity's alternate version of the Carousel Boutique, where the eight of them run towards a change room. As they go in through the curtain, the five girls look where Twilight, Garfield and the others went to.

"Everything ok, there?", Rarity asks.

"Yes!", Garfield said, to make his voice tone sound like Jon's.

"Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all. If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Equestria for another thirty moons!", Twilight panics.

"Or worse: TWO AND A HALF YEARS!", Nermal also panics.

"And even worser: Without that, WE WON'T CONTROL THE OTHER MAGICAL ELEMENTS!", Jon panics, before calming down a few seconds after.

"What are we gonna do?", Twilight calms, putting her hands and hiding her face again.

"We tell them the truth. Let them know what's really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. They'll help us figure something out, Twilight. Right, Odie?", sured Garfield.

Odie answers by barking.

"But what if they won't? What if when they find out just how different I really am, Garfield...?", Twilight wonders.

She turns around to see her sad reflection in the mirror, which dissolves to show her pony form.

"I know it's hard to be travelling through dimensions, but sometimes you have to be the best of both worlds.", Liz teaches.

"Nice Disney reference.", pointed out Arlene.

"Twilight, these girls rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart.", confided Spike.

"In your heart, you have that and determination. Like Rainbow Dash told you earlier.", Nermal confides as well.

"They aren't gonna feel any differently about you when they find out you're a pony princess in Equestria.", Spike thought, coming to Twilight as her pony reflection on the mirror dissolves back into her human reflection.

"Just tell them the truth, so they can trust you. You have one chance to get your crown.", Garfield chooses.

"But did you do this more often?", Jon asks him.

"Sadly, no, because of my hobbies.", Garfield laments.

"I'm glad you followed us here, Spike.", admits Twilight. "You too, Garfield."

"Me three- unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons.", Spike adds.

"Or, which in case, two and a half years. It's time to stay out of hiding, and get ready for the inevitable. Let's go.", Jon corrects.

The eight come out of the change room, where they met with the five girls again.

"You guys okay?", Applejack asks.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight.", Twilight and Jon announced.

"WHAT?!", Pinkie Pie screams.

"It had to be postponed because Sunset Shimmer had her stupid minions Snips and Snails ruin of all of Pinkie Pie's decorations!", Jon explains.

"_**WHAT?!**_", Pinkie Pie screams again.

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight.", Twilight needed.

"WHA-", Pinkie Pie, for the third time, screams but Applejack covers her mouth.

Twilight sighs and braces for the inevitable.

"You see...", Twilight began to tell the truth.

Pinkie Pie pulls Applejack's hand away from her mouth and explain her astronomical guess with a smile at the end:

_"You and your friends named Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene from an alternate world, and you're a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements and without it they don't work anymore and you need them to protect your magical world, and if you don't get your crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, really, really, long time!"_

This guess has jaw dropped Twilight, Spike and the six Garfield characters.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason.", guesses Rainbow Dash.

"Nope, she's pretty much spot on.", Spike corrected, revealing to them he can talk.

"It is the reason, actually.", revealed Garfield, also revealing that he can talk.

"_They can talk?!_", Rarity overreacts, finding out that Spike and Garfield can talk.

"Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog, I'm a ferocious fire-breathing dragon!", Spike answers Rarity's question.

"A small one. Anyway, I'll introduce myself again. I'm Garfield, This is Odie, Nermal and my girlfriend Arlene. My owner is Jon Arbuckle here, and also his girlfriend, Liz Wilson.", introduced Garfield.

"Can they talk too?", Rarity slowly asks the cat, awed.

"Yes, except Odie. But sometimes, I wish he can just talk to me soon.", answered Garfield again.

Fluttershy pushes Rarity and Pinkie Pie away to meet the pets.

"This is so amazing! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?", the eager Fluttershy asks excitingly.

Spike doesn't answer and reacts to this, but Garfield tells her that he's thinking of lasagna, Pooky and his bed, with the second one, whom he holds out. Fluttershy still smiles and stares at the pets in surprise.

Rarity's jaw drops to this.

"Sure would love a scratch behind the old ears.", requested Spike. But due to finding out that the pets can talk, she's speechless at this moment. "Uhh...maybe later."

"You see, I can do a variety of things. I can sing, dance, write, prance, cook, talk, play, walk, read, eat, sleep, beat, etcetera!", Garfield sings, dancing with Odie.

"He's my cat. We were famous for years.", Jon long-story shorted, as he picks Garfield and Odie up, with Nermal and Arlene picked up by Liz.

"How did you know all that?", Twilight asks Pinkie about her astronomical theory.

"Just a hunch.", replied Pinkie.

"You were listening outside the change room, weren't you?", Nermal questioned her. Pinkie Pie doesn't answer.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight: You're a pony?", Applejack quizzed.

"You're a princess?", Rarity quizzed.

"You guys are from another world?", Fluttershy quizzed too.

"For saying this truthfully, yes.", Garfield tells them for Twilight, who also nods yes.

"That...is..._awesome_!", Rainbow cheers.

The five girls come around Twilight and the six Garfield characters.

"They love us, Odie!", Garfield excites. Odie howls in celebration. "Let's clean up soon!"

"See? I told ya.", Spike proves to Twilight, as she is happy to be with her friends.


	21. A Time to Come Together

As the twelve arrive at the gymnasium once again, it was still the same as what it looked like in the pasted photographs from earlier.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!", commented Rarity.

"We know. We were interrogated until Flash and Liz showed up to save us.", Garfield says.

"If I only had some kind of party cannon that could decorate everything super fast!", Pinkie Pie laments.

"Ha! You're just like the Pinkie Pie in Twilight's world!", points out Nermal, high-fiving Arlene.

"We know it seems impossible, but...maybe if we all work together?", Twilight suggests.

"Now _that's _the kinda can-do spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Princess. Let's do it, y'all!", Applejack found out, starting the team-up.

"Absolutely!", Rarity agrees, joining the team.

"Rock on!", Rainbow Dash agrees, joining.

"Yes indeedily!", Pinkie Pie agrees, joining.

"Yaaaay!", Fluttershy quietly agrees, joining.

As the five wait for Twilight, Jon, Liz and the pets to join, to do so as Garfield says: "For the Magic of Friendship.", putting the hands up in the air. Another song starts with Twilight and the eleven singing.

**Twilight: It's time for us to come together,**

**It's the only way that things'll get better.**

**Garfield: It's time for us to take a stand,**

**So come on and lend a helping hand.**

As the first verse was processing, Twilight, Spike, Jon, Liz, Garfield and the other three hand out brooms to the five girls, especially Nermal and Arlene. They began to sweep up the ruined decorations on the floor, and put it in trash bags.

**All 11 (with Odie howling): Fix it up! Yeah, it's all right!**

**We'll get it ready by tonight!**

**Mix it up! Yeah, help a friend!**

**We'll come together in the end!**

As the song keeps going, two athletes notice Twilight and Garfield trying to carry a table. Being trusted to vote for Twilight and her chaperones for the Princess of the Fall Formal, they both shrug and decided to help Twilight and work together to clean up the mess, as in starting the process of paying it forward. As the two carry the way what Twilight and Garfield did, they were shocked to see Applejack carrying a table sideways, which was a lot easier.

**Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Jon, Nermal (with Odie howling with the beat): It's time to show that we've got school spirit,**

**Raise your voice and let everyone hear it...**

**Applejack, Rarity, Liz and Arlene: It's time to show that we're strong,**

**So come on, everybody sing along!**

Fluttershy and Rarity then use the streamers again, and three fashionistas, who are also trusted to vote, joins. And as they does the streamers too, an eco-kid catches one of the streamer rolls, joining in too.

**All 11 (with Odie howling): Look how we've all come together,**

**Things are only starting to be better,**

**Look how we've all come together,**

**Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better...**

With the chorus processes, the number of students grows as they work together, including a athlete and a techie carrying a speaker for example. The two then see another techie who almost falls down the ladder when arranging one of the spotlights, but an athlete reveals to hold the ladder to keep the techie safe from falling, with the athlete giving him a thumbs-up.

As for the pets, Jon and Liz? They shined stuff, sweeps, brushes, and arranges some decorations.

Twilight was impressed with this news.

As Flash sets up his band for the Fall Formal, a techie works on mixing the sound for the band performance, before he is bumped by Twilight and Garfield. In a moment, Flash smiles at her with Twilight blushing romantically. Garfield, smiles at this too, proud that Flash might be Twilight's girlfriend, but as Arlene comes to him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was almost done setting things up, with one of them preparing a camera.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy meet with Twilight, and Jon, Liz, Odie, Nermal and Arlene meet with Garfield as they all line up. The pets were at front with Jon and Liz as the final repeat of the chorus goes like this:

**All 11 (with Odie howling): Fix it up! Yeah, it's all right!**

**We'll get it ready by tonight!**

**Mix it up! Yeah, help a friend!**

**Come together, together now...**

The song finishes, and everyone finishes definitely. All the decorations including the disco ball, streamers, and balloons are done, and everyone but the twelve high-fived each other in teamwork.

"This. Looks. Soooooooo _GOOD_!", Pinkie praises, jumping up and celebrating the cleaned up gymnasium in a big chunk of teamwork they've all made.

"We did it!", Garfield yells, with Odie, Nermal and Arlene gather for a group hug. Jon and Liz joins in by picking all of them up and hugging all 4.

The six's eyes open as they hear a clapping sound, which they, the Mane 6 and the students look at. It was Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna once again.

"All right, everyone, Fall Formal is back on for this evening.", announced Celestia, as the students and the twelve on the stage cheer as loud as they could. "So you better get out of here and start getting ready."

"Don't worry, Celestia! We've got the Fall Formal set up again, with teamwork.", Jon called out, as everyone leaves the gym to start getting ready for the formal.

"Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for Fall Formal Princess on your way out!", reminded Celestia.

"You got my vote, Twilight, and your chaperones too!", a fashionista proudly said to Twilight and the six Garfield characters.

"Mine too!", a athlete and some other girls said this one at a time on the way out as the fashionista, athlete and other students vote for Twilight and her chaperones, the Garfield characters by casting the ballots.

Sunset Shimmer, Snips and Snails were watching this inside a dark closet on the back of the gym.

"You're lucky they were able to pull this off.", scolded Sunset to Snips and Snails. "Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint! I need this formal to go on tonight just as much as they do...", she then evilly plans for tonight.

She then closes the door and slinks into the shadows...


	22. The Big Night

**2017 update: Due to the summertime shorts of MLP: EG being released, I decided to make three new extended scenes, and this chapter will be extended with the first of the three new scenes, while the Fall Formal will have the last two new scenes as well. Enjoy!**

"I still can't believe we pulled it off!", Fluttershy cheered, as the thirteen return to Rarity's Carousel Boutique.

"I can. We're awesome!", Rainbow Dash praises, as she fist bumps Nermal.

"Enough chatter, everyone! We need to get ready and we need to look fabulous!", plans Rarity.

"And handsome too! I'll get the tuxedos and dresses!", Liz says, talking about her boyfriend Jon, and talking about getting the tuxedos and dresses.

"I'll go get them too with Odie! Nermal and my darling, Arlene, both of you accessorize to make yourselves beautiful and handsome!", Garfield plans it out.

"And I'll get Liz the tuxedos and dresses are: at my private limousine!", Jon says.

"...Since when did you have a limo, Jon?", Twilight and the other five girls ask him.

"No reason. Anyway, Let's! Get! READY!", Jon yells, before another song begins.

As the song starts, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were finding the right dress for the Fall Formal. Rainbow Dash is wearing a dress with extremely puffy sleeves, but does not like it. Rarity then leads her to find another dress to wear. Then, Applejack is wearing a green dress with her symbol of apples on it, but Rarity isn't satisfied to see that the dress is too long for her that it reaches near close to the ground. The fashionista then sews it to make it shorter, with the cowboy not satisfied as well.

Meanwhile, Jon and Liz grabs the tuxedos and dresses in Jon's limo for themselves and the four pets. But for Garfield and Odie, he grabs a bag which inside is a "super" kind of costumes...

**All 11 (with Odie barking): This is our big night,**

**We're getting ready and we're doing it up right,**

**This is our big night,**

**Friendship survived, now we'll start it out right!**

Pinkie Pie also tries to find the perfect hairstyle, but it leads to many kinds of hairstyles including a poodle, a geyser, a swan, a galleon, a retro and finally straight hair due to her hair being wet. However, her hair poofs up back to it's normal place after it was wet, because Pinkie Pie was a party kind of person. She likes her hairstyle the way it is.

Arlene helps Fluttershy with a bird and her pet rabbit Angel brush her hair, and also meets with Nermal and Spike as the dog tries to find a moustache to wear but decides not to. But the two cats try to find a wig as well, but decides not to wear it too.

**All 11 (with Odie barking): This time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night,**

**That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together,**

**We're so glad, so happy, we could never be mad,**

**Did it right, now this is our big night, now!**

**Twelve friends on the way up now...**

**...twelve friends here to show you how!**

Rarity accessorizes by painting her fingernails so they will be shiny, mascara on her eyelashes, blush on her cheeks and adding lipstick, which the last one she removes soon after. Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene were trimming with the other girls until Rarity arrives with a box filled with jewelry. The girls use the jewelry, including Liz and Arlene.

**All 11 (with Odie woofing): This is our big night,**

**We're getting ready and we're doing it up right,**

**This is our big night,**

**We made it happen, now let's party all night!**

The five girls also put on other clothes including footwear and hats. And as after five minutes pass, the five girls are fully dressed with their Fall Formal outfits. Rarity's was a glittery blue dress, Fluttershy's was a blue/yellow dress, Pinkie's was a purple/blue dress, Rainbow Dash's was the colors of the rainbow and Applejack's was a blue dress. Furthermore, Twilight, Spike and the six Garfield characters were all astonished.

**All 11 (with Odie woofing): This is our big night,**

**This is our big night...**

**This is our big night,**

**This is our big NIGHT!**

As the song enters it's final verse, Rarity leads Twilight and the six into the change room, unknowingly Garfield holding the bag of costumes he grabbed earlier. After minutes of Twilight Sparkle changing into her Fall Formal outfit, with Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene changing into their "tuxedos and dresses", and as the seven wait for them, the curtain of the change room open to reveal...

Twilight Sparkle has a pink/purple dress. Garfield and Odie were both wearing tuxedos that are just their size and has a bowtie for each, Jon was wearing the same tuxedo, but with a tie, Liz was wearing a beautiful white dress with glitters and white fur, Nermal was wearing a white tuxedo, but with a black shirt and a white bowtie, and Arlene was wearing a light blue glittery dress. All these outfits has astonished all the five girls and Spike.

Spike and the five girls come near Twilight, Garfield and his friends to see their outfits. The song ends.

Starting off the first new extended scene, Rarity was using her eyelash trimmer, saying, "Hello, me.", giggling as she admired herself in the mirror, turning around to face Garfield and the rest, ensuring, "Perfect! Now my visage matches my Fall Formal attire.", before giggling again.

"I totally agree, Rarity. That looks good on you. Our outfits really do hit the spot however!", Jon nods in agreement, him wearing his Fall Formal tuxedo.

"Okay, who's next?", Rarity smiled, as she and Jon looked at their friends.

Even though Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Arlene and Odie were already having their outfits on and potentially choosing which accessories are better, we also see Nermal, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Garfield, Liz and Applejack wearing their outfits for the Fall Formal too, and as Liz and Applejack shined an apple and were about to eat it, Rarity abruptly said to the two;

"Aha! Applejack, Liz, darlings, come sit here. I shall now transform your drab makeup look into something dance-worthy!", said Rarity.

"N-no, no. We're already gussied up just enough, thank you.", Applejack and Liz told her.

"Oh, pff. Kch. Ts! It's not called the Fall _In_formal.", replied Rarity and Jon, as Applejack and Liz groaned.

"Yeah, Rarity and Jon! Jazz it up!", Pinkie Pie says.

"Woof bark yip! (To the max!)", barked Odie, as Fluttershy exited the change booth nearby Odie and Pinkie Pie.

"Um, some light blush could be nice.", suggested Fluttershy and Arlene.

"Come on! Go for it!", agreed Rainbow Dash and Nermal as well.

"Eh, why not?", asked Garfield and Twilight, the tabby cat hoping, "I can't wait to see it's beauty!"

"Ohh...", groaned Liz and Applejack again, before getting up from sitting and deciding, "Oh, alright. But nothing too fancy, you hear?", the two coming over to the seat near the mirror where Jon and Rarity are at and finally sitting down.

"Oh, we would never!", Jon and Rarity trusted.

**Applejack and Liz's POVs**

Looking in the mirror, we see Rarity coming in front of the mirror, with her doing makeup blushes on the two and after doing a soft makeup puff with a small makeup brush with the help of Jon, before Rarity goes get the eyelash trimmer and hair brush as well, designing the two girls still in their POVs, also holding the eyelash trimmer with her mouth and both the makeup puff and hair brush on Rarity's hair, doing lipstick and doing the same designing all-over-the-place-designing-like technique.

Grabbing perfume and hairspray as well for Applejack and Liz, Rarity kept on going for designing and spraying the two girls with nice perfume and stylish hairspray styles in the continuous POV, before she ran over to drink a bit of tea as Jon comes in the POVs.

"Don't worry girls, you look fabulous. Just one more moment and you'll be perfect.", deeply smiled Jon as he looks at the two, even though their makeover isn't seen yet.

After Rarity finishes her tea, she resumes the last remnants of Applejack and Liz's makeover, before she was finished spraying the girls, with her makeover tools back where they were as both her and Jon smiling at the two girls in their POVs.

"My goodness! We have simply outdone ourselves!", Rarity and Jon said, the latter grabbing a mirror out of view and showing them what they look like, the man saying, "You must be really beautiful right now!", before Applejack and Liz, seeing their makeovers in the mirror, which has lipstick, blue eyelid makeup, extravagant eyelashes, pink cheek blushes, blue and red jewel barettes and a brilliant hairstyle, were instead horrified by what they look like.

**Exit Applejack and Liz's POVs**

A shot of the two girls horrified was shown as it zooms in on their makeover-ed faces in a small Psycho-like violin tune.

"So...?", anticipated Rarity and Jon of what Applejack and Liz think on the makeover.

"Uh, looks great. Uh, maybe just a _tad_ less blush.", Applejack and Liz said.

"Well...okay, sure.", Jon nods with the agreeing Rarity, the two removing the pink blushes on Applejack and Liz.

"And, uh, lipstick.", includes Applejack and Liz.

"Okay, that too.", said Jon, as both him and Rarity remove the lipstick too on the two girls as well.

"What the hay? A bit of the eyeshadow too while you're at it.", says Liz and Applejack.

"Fine by us.", the boyfriend of Liz agreed, Rarity and Jon then removing the two girls' eyeshadow for a bit.

"A little more.", added Applejack and Liz.

"Okay, then, let's just go back to scratch.", sighs Jon as he and Rarity then removed the makeup on both girls.

Looking at themselves in the mirror, Applejack and Liz find that their makeovers were completely removed, Rarity and Jon looking too.

"Wow," Applejack and Liz said chuckling, "You were both right, Rarity and Jon! You two are really great at this! Heh. Thanks.", patting both Liz's boyfriend and Rarity on the backs, walking to their friends, which made Jon and Rarity shocked, that Rarity dropped the eyelash trimmer she hold with her mouth earlier.

"It was nothing...", Jon and Rarity said in appall, before the two go to their friends again, ending the first of the three extended scenes.

"Ooh! The four of us should put on some cool sunglasses that will make us even more action-packed!", Nermal suggested, as he, Garfield, Odie and Jon wear black sunglasses.

"And you, Spike, my friend, shall wear a top hat and bow tie to the Fall Formal.", Garfield kindly congratulated, giving Spike a top hat and bowtie to wear. As for Odie, the dog deserved a pet on the head from Garfield. "Alright, guys! Let's go to the Fall Formal!", Garfield readies, as the other twelve cheer on as they go into Jon's limousine.

Jon and Liz goes in the front to drive and the six girls and the five pets are in the back. They rev up the limo's engine and starts to drive to Canterlot High.


	23. And the Winner is---

As they arrive at the high school with the limo once again, the six girls were excited to enter the school to dance at the Formal. Jon escorts Liz, Garfield also escorts Arlene, and the rest just go with the girls.

Flash Sentry arrives in his own car.

"Uh, Twilight!", Flash called to Twilight, who she looks back at him.

"I didn't know he has his own car.", Garfield silently says to Arlene.

"Neither do we.", Jon agrees.

"Look, I know you said no about going to the Fall Formal with me, but...would you reconsider and at least have one dance?", asks Flash, blushing.

"I didn't say no. I mean, I did, but...I didn't say no to you. I was...well, what I mean is...yes. I'd love to dance with you.", explains Twilight.

This makes Garfield and Arlene to embrace the love when going inside, along with Jon and Liz. Twilight then escorts Flash, but the latter hits the door when coming in, which did the same thing in the fifth chapter of the story. Flash decides to open the door for Twilight and the four Garfield characters.

"Foreshadows. You'll never know when they appear.", Liz learnt.

Flash then is the last one to go in, because he has a performance with his band in the dance.

At the dance, everyone was dancing happily, wackily and even having fun. Even the Mane 6 and Garfield characters were dancing to the sound of Flash Sentry's band song.

"Anybody seen Sunset Shimmer?", asks Twilight to Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to show. She's gotta know you guys won by a landslide!", answers Rainbow Dash.

"Maybe.", Twilight says, not sure.

"But if she shows up, we're ready for her!", Garfield admitted.

Odie barked questioningly.

As Flash's band finishes their performance, Principal Celestia goes up on the stage. The techie controlling the sound turns down one of the volume.

"First off, I want to say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate events of earlier.", Celestia thanked. "And now, without further ado...I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown."

Vice-Principal Luna goes up the stage, carrying a wooden case. When she opens it, it reveals Twilight's crown, which is the Fall Formal crown Twilight and the others need to go back to Equestria.

Luna also gives Celestia the envelope to unveil the winner.

"The Princess of this year's Fall Formal is...", announced Celestia, about to open the envelope.

The five girls were excited to hear what the winner is, and only Jon and Liz out of the six Garfield characters crossed their fingers and hoped they win.

Except for Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, who were all apprehensive that Sunset might appear.

The envelope opens and the card inside it is read...

"...Twilight Sparkle!", cheers Twilight.

The twelve cheered on and hugged each other in victory.

Twilight, Garfield, Jon, Odie, Liz and Arlene come up the stage, everyone cheering on for them.

Amongst the cheer, Snips and Snails opens the door and sneak across the gym...

"Congratulations, Twilight. And your chaperones too.", Celestia congratulates, putting the crown on Twilight.

The five girls look on in happiness, and Twilight waves to everyone who helped her.

"Excuse me. I'd like my friend to say a few words. Can I?", Jon asks the principal.

"Yes, you may.", granted Celestia.

Garfield, on top of Jon, grabs the microphone. As the cat was about to say something, two voices abruptly interrupts them.

"TWILIGHT!", Spike yelled.

"GARFIELD!", Nermal yelled.

"**HELP!**", the dog and cat both yelled.

"Spike?", Twilight questioned.

"Nermal?", Garfield questions too.

They see Spike, losing the top hat and tie, and Nermal on the grip of Snips and Snails, who the latter two evil sidekicks kidnaps.

"Never mind, he'll tell you later!", Jon hurried, speaking as fast as he could.

"They've got Spike!", Twilight yelled.

"And Nermal!", yelled Jon.


	24. The Crown Chase

Twilight and the five Garfield characters started chasing the two to retrieve Spike and Nermal. Twilight accidentally slides and hits the locker, giving the time for the five girls to catch up with them.

"Hurry! They're getting away!", Garfield yells.

Trixie, who is getting another snack from the vending machine from the thirteenth chapter notices the two minions running with Spike and Nermal in their grips and the eleven chasing after them.

The two reaches the double doors and Twilight, Garfield and Odie bursts through the double doors too. The two minions were reaching the front of the school, and as the eleven were about to reach Snips and Snails, they are met by Sunset Shimmer, holding a sledgehammer and threatening to destroy the portal to Equestria on the statue wall.

"That's close enough!", Sunset threatens.

Twilight, the five girls, Jon, Liz and Arlene were shocked to see this. Garfield and Odie were biting their nails in horror.

"Twilight!", Spike screamed, before Snails closes his mouth.

"Garfield!", Nermal screams, before Snips threatens to pull his arms off.

"Don't hurt them!", Twilight pleaded.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, Twilight.", Sunset bragged.

"Oh ho ho, but _you_ are!", Garfield talked back.

"Let them go.", commanded Sunset to her two minions, as the two let go of Spike and Nermal, who run back to Twilight and Garfield, respectively.

"You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you and your six friends can go back to Equestria, tonight. Or keep it, and never go home!", Sunset deals, nearly threatening to destroy the portal.

"You wouldn't dare!", Jon yelped, as the other twelve gasp.

"Tick-tock, guys. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on it's own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?", hurried Sunset.

Twilight, removing the crown on her head and looking at it with Jon and Garfield, the three simultaneously answered:

"No."

"_What?!_", Sunset Shimmer exclaims to the eight, angry. "Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!"

"Yes. But we've also seen what you've been able to do here _without_ magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into _your_ hands! So go ahead, destroy the portal! You are not getting this crown!", Twilight deals too.

"That's right! It means you're a friendship-ruining, cut-and-pasting, party-destroying, crown-stealing person!", Jon pointed out.

"And if you try to destroy the portal now, it'll just pass through.", Garfield hinted.

"Fine. You guys win.", Sunset gave up, dropping the sledgehammer near Snips and Snails' feet.

Garfield and Jon gave a moment to calm down due to the suspense.

"You. Guys. Are. So. Awesome!", Rainbow Dash relieves.

"Can't believe you were gonna do that for us!", Applejack believed.

"No wonder you're a real life princess. And no wonder you're four famous pets with two famous adults.", Rarity realizes.

"Even better: A _special_ real-life princess, and four _special_ famous pet with two _special_ famous adults.", corrected Arlene.

Sunset, angry at the fact she gave up, growls and says angrily:

"Oh, yes, they're **so** very special!"

Sunset tackles Twilight, Garfield and Jon.

The crown rolls metres away from the two. Spike and Odie run to get it. As Sunset tries to reach for the crown, Twilight tries to drag her by grabbing her boot, and Spike and Odie had the opportunity to grab it.

"**Grab** **them, you fool!**", commanded Sunset once again to her minions. Snips and Snails were both trying to catch Spike and Odie, but they were too fast. Sunset shoves the two, going in front of them, and the Mane 6 and the five Garfield characters chase behind them.

Spike and Odie reach the door, but the door handle was too tall for the two to reach. They both find themselves cornered by Sunset.

"Spike! SPIKE!", Rainbow Dash called out. Nermal called out to Odie too.

The two then toss the crown to Rainbow Dash and Nermal. Snips tries to grab it, but the gray cat stuns him and Snails tries to grab it, but Rainbow holds him off.

"Never underestimate the power of cuteness!", Nermal vows during this.

"Fluttershy!", Rainbow Dash called out. Nermal also called out to Arlene, and the two gives the crown to Fluttershy and Arlene.

The two then see Sunset and the minions coming right at her, but Applejack and Liz grabs them via a lasso. Unluckily, Snips retrieves the crown, much to everyone's shock.

Then, Pinkie passed it to Odie who passes it to Applejack who passes it to Liz who passes it to Rarity who passes it to Jon who passes it to Twilight...until, she flung the crown backwards when Snips and Snails came close to her while trying to grab it.

Garfield was behind all the thirteen, and as the crown was flying to him, he thought to himself: 'I can do this. I can do this.'

As Garfield jumped as high as he could, Sunset grabs the crown before him.

"I'll take that!", Sunset retrieved, as Garfield backs up. "At last."

"Whatever you do with that, don't you dare put that on.", warned Jon, hugging Odie in fear. Spike growls for a second, but Twilight carries him.

"More power than I can ever imagine!", Sunset victories.

She puts the crown on.

"**NOOO!**", Garfield reaches his hand out as he, Jon, Liz, Nermal, Arlene, and Odie (who barks in horror) scream this.

The crown then bursts powerful blue-green energy from it, and it consumes her into rays of pure blue-green energy. It explodes to create a gigantic magical pillar to starts to lift her up slowly. The five girls, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene were scared to see this, but Twilight, Spike, Garfield and Odie were brave enough to see what's happening. The students inside the school opens the front doors to witness the sequence that's happening, and are scared too.

As Sunset reaches the roof level of the school, she was tearing up that all her tears have vaporized real quickly. She opens her eyes, showing pure white light glowing from her eyes as the crown blazes the green-black energy. She starts to transform. Her arms have turned red, her legs have become red and her shoes become flame-ish and have a new design, and with her head not being transformed yet. She then is consumed in a black-blue sunny forcefield.

And then everything exploded into white light just then.


	25. Rise of the Demon

As everything fades back to normal, the weather has become stormy. Sunset glows real red. Her arms, legs and shoes are the same as before when everything turned white, and she also had some other changes: She has a red-yellow tail, a pair of red wings and her hairstyle was like a fireball. Her skin was red, and she looked like the worst kind of evil person of them all: A Demon.

Liking her new look, she laughs evilly.

The five girls, Spike, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene screamed at the sight of this, and Twilight, Garfield and Odie were still brave, now angry and narrowing their eyes at her.

"Oh my gosh! She's no ordinary friendship-ruining, cut-and-pasting, party-destroying, crown-stealing person!", Liz realized, holding Jon in fear.

"She's an extremely evil, friendship-ruining, cut-and-pasting, party-destroying, crown-stealing superdemon!", Jon realizes the traits of the newly transformed Sunset Shimmer.

Enjoying her new look still, she then uses her new power, shoots it at Snips and Snails, and unexpectingly turning them both into the same kind of demon Sunset had transformed, but with the colours blue and orange, both respectively.

"This is gonna be so cool!", Demon Snips evilly says, liking his new look as Demon Snails hisses at the thirteen heroes.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene are also scared by this and back up as they come closer.

Twilight Sparkle, Garfield and Odie growl in anger at this horrifying moment, but they hear gasps and screams at the front doors. They notice some of the students are trying to escape from Demon Sunset, but as she took a scary look at them, Garfield yells:

"Get back inside!", Garfield cares, removing his glasses with Jon, Odie and Nermal and reminding the students to go inside the school to be safe.

Demon Sunset lands and says:

"I've had to "jump through so many hoops" tonight, just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should've been mine all along!", Demon Sunset growls. "But let's let bygones be bygones! _I_ am your princess now, and you will be loyal to _me_!"

Demon Sunset, with the power of the crown, telekinetically destroys the front of the school. The students try to run away as Demon Sunset goes in, and also uses one of her new powers: hypnosis. Her eyes open with a swirl of black-green and sends rays like the one's she experienced before she transformed into a demon, instead of attacking brutally.

The rays then stop the students in their track of running away, and turns them into mind-controlled zombies, including the principals.

"Round them up and bring them to the portal.", Demon Sunset ordered the two minions. The two minions seriously saluted and do as what Sunset said.

As she went back outside, the demon is encountered by the Mane 6, Spike and the six Garfield characters once again.

"You won't get away with this, demon.", growls Garfield.

"Spoiler Alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I never wanted to rule this pathetic little high school!", Demon Sunset changed her mind.

"Then what do you want?!", Garfield yelled, not happy.

"This better be bad!", Jon waited, not happy.

"I want Equestria!", Demon Sunset wanted. "And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!"

"We'll just see about tha-", Jon proved, before he, Garfield, Odie, Liz, Nermal, Arlene and Twilight see Flash Sentry, who is one of the students who are mind-controlled.

"Flash...No...", Liz cried.

"No. You're not.", says Twilight.

"Yeah! Not if we six stand in your way!", Garfield also said.

"Oh, _please_! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you seven have **NOTHING!**", yells Demon Sunset, her hairstyle blazing like fire.

"They have us.", Rainbow Dash spoke out loud, the five girls encouraging Twilight to stand with them. Demon Sunset growls at the twelve and then laughs maniacally.

"Gee! The gang really _is_ all back together again.", Demon Sunset realizes, laughing and wiping a tear away. She then starts to create a fireball with the magic of the crown. "Now, step aside. Twilight, Garfield and his friends have tried to interfere with my plans ONE too many times already, and they need to be dealt with!", the demon yells, throwing the fireball at her, and the six Garfield characters.

Seeing the fireball coming, Twilight is protected by the five girls, and the six Garfield characters too. The twelve were all caught in the line of the fireball, exploding into a red light.


	26. The Magic of Friendship Never Ends

As the red light fades, the demon laughs evilly, at the point she killed all the twelve with the fireball she threw.

Her eyes widened to watch she saw next.

Miraculously, the twelve survived, much to Demon Sunset Shimmer's horror.

"WHAT?!", gasped the demon.

Half of the twelve, the Mane 6, were protected with a magical magenta forcefield, due to the five girls around Twilight holding hands.

And the other six, the Garfield characters, were not burnt by the fireball. However, all their flammable tuxedos and dresses have been burnt to a crisp, revealing the costumes they are wearing under the tuxedos and dresses.

Garfield's was Superman's, Odie's was Batman's, Jon's was Cyborg, Liz's was Wonder Woman, Arlene's was Green Lantern, and Nermal's was The Flash. All six costumes resemble the Justice League.

As for the Mane 6, they all hold hands to protect Twilight and the princess smiles.

"A-ha! With our powers of "speed, intelligence and strength", we will put a stop to your demonic horrors and turn you back to normal!", Garfield heroically planned, yelling at Demon Sunset heroically as well.

"Wait. We're wearing DC superhero costumes?", Jon asked.

"For the first time?", Nermal asks curiously.

"Bark, bark, woof, bark, bark? ("Outside the Pet Force?")", Odie barked.

"Yes. But not just any DC costumes...but with the magic of friendship, we also have temporary superpowers!", Garfield planned it out, with the other three pets and Jon and Liz thanking him.

"The magic contained in my element was able to unite with those who helped create it!", Twilight outsmarted the demon.

"Let's start the superhero line-up too!", Garfield announces.

The magic of friendship makes the energy of the crown transfer to Twilight, the five girls and the six Garfield characters. The transformation starts, and creates a pattern for one of the Mane 6, then one of the Garfield characters, repeat until the sixth pattern.

Applejack gets a pair of light-orange pony ears and gets her yellow-orange hair longer due to the magic. Her symbol is apples.

"**Honesty!**", Twilight revealed.

Liz, with her Wonder Woman costume, gave her a Lasso of Truth and a tiara.

"**Wonder Wilson!**", Garfield reveals.

Fluttershy gets a pair of yellow pony ears and wings, getting her light-pink hair longer due to her magic. Her symbol is butterflies.

"**Kindness!**", revealed Twilight.

Arlene, with her Green Lantern costume, gave her a pink version of the costume, a pink mask, and a pink ring.

"**Pink Lantern!**", revealed Garfield.

Pinkie Pie gets a pair of light-pink pony ears and gets her pink hair longer, looking like a fluffy tail due to her magic. Her symbol is balloons.

"**Laughter!**", Twilight revealed.

Odie, with his Batman costume, gave him a black bat-like mask, a batwing cape and batarangs.

"**Batdog!**", Garfield revealed.

Rarity gets a pair of white pony ears and gets her purple hair longer, looking like a twirly tail due to her magic. Her symbol is diamonds.

"**Generosity!**", revealed Twilight.

Jon, with his Cyborg costume, gave him a red robotic eye and a laser arm cannon.

"**CyJon!**", revealed Garfield.

Rainbow Dash gets a pair of light-blue pony ears and wings, getting her rainbow hair longer due to her magic. Her symbol is a cloud and rainbow lightning.

"**Loyalty!**", Twilight revealed.

Nermal, with his Flash costume, gave him a red mask with lightning symbols on each side.

"**The Cute Flash!**", Garfield revealed.

Twilight gains her purple pony ears and wings, getting her purple hair longer due to the magic of friendship. Her symbol is sparkles of magic.

"**Magic!**", revealed Twilight herself.

And finally, Garfield, then gains a cape and superpowers including laser vision, super-animal speed and strength.

"**SuperGarfield!**", revealed Garfield himself.

All of their transformations are revealed.

"Together with the crown, they create a power anything you could imagine!", continued Twilight, as Demon Sunset recoils to this. "But it is a power you don't have the ability to control!"

The colours of Mane 6 are in order: Yellow, Pink, White, Purple, Blue and Orange.

The colours of the Garfield DC superheroes are in order: Green, Black, White (again), Blue, Red, Yellow.

"The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer! But you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: The Magic of Friendship!"

Twilight holds hands with Rarity and Rainbow Dash and the Mane 6 form holding hands to form a heart-shaped alignment.

SuperGarfield, Wonder Wilson and The Cute Flash team up.

Batdog, CyJon and Pink Lantern team up too.

The heart-shaped alignment then creates a double helix of rainbow colours, and sends a rainbow towards Demon Sunset Shimmer. It starts to wrap the demon up, creating a rainbow tornado.

"What. Is. Happening?!", Demon Sunset screams, being sucked into the tornado as it grows.

SuperGarfield, Wonder Wilson and The Cute Flash then accelerate around the rainbow tornado as fast as they could, trying to speed up the tornado's wind force to help transform Sunset back to normal. Batdog, CyJon and Pink Lantern then use their new superpowers to shoot their batarangs, lasers and green glows into the tornado helping with the only three Garfield superheroes, turning into rainbow-like sparks if shot rapidly.

The theme of Superman from John Williams is heard while they do this phase.

SuperGarfield carries Batdog, Wonder Wilson carries CyJon in romance, and Pink Lantern carries The Cute Flash to meet with the Mane 6 once again.

"Here, _and_ in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!", Twilight finished, eyes glowing white.

A rainbow-coloured laser shoots out from the twelve and shoots at Flash Sentry. Flash Sentry is then turned back to his normal state as the laser that he was shot by spreads to everyone including the principals like Raiders of the Lost Ark in a chain reaction.

For Snips and Snails, mini rainbow tornadoes sucks them in separately, the same with Sunset Shimmer.

A white light then brightens the screen.


	27. The Last Dance of the Night

Once again, as the white light fade once more, all the students and the principals look at the aftermath. Weather was back to normal. The Mane 6 are laying on the ground, still having their pony ears, wings and long hair, with the other six Garfield characters, back to their normal tuxedos and dresses undamaged and no costumes under them, and the ten people were awake, except for Garfield and Twilight.

Spike then wakes up Twilight and Odie wakes up Garfield, thus both pairs hug each other.

"Odie! I had this amazing dream! You guys were in it! We were battling a demon, we were superheroes, and, and-", Garfield stutters, until he, the other three pets, the two humans, Spike and the Mane 6 see something big and are shocked to see this.

It was a gigantic crater, caused by the power the Mane 6 and the six Garfield characters have did.

Twilight, Garfield and Odie come over the crater.

In the centre of the crater, lies a defeated, still alive, back to normal Sunset Shimmer.

"You will never rule Equestria. Any power you mave have had in this world is gone! But tonight, you've showed everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart!", Twilight explains, as Flash, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and others came near the crater.

"You have to change your personality, Sunset. And if you ever dare be mean to us **ONE** time, I- I...", Garfield threatens before seeing Sunset, in tears, looks at the thirteen above her.

"Never mind.", Garfield changed his mind, sad to see the innocence in Sunset's face, along with Odie and the other four Garfield characters.

Sunset regrets all the actions that she did and is remorse.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way.", regretted Sunset, tearing up.

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria.", sorries Twilight. "It's everywhere. You can seek it out. Or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

Sunset almost climbs out of the crater.

"But...but all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship.", Sunset cries.

"Woof, yip, bark... ("Well, my darling...")", Odie woofed, as Garfield, Odie and Twilight grabs her hand, getting her out of the crater.

"We bet _they_ can teach you.", Twilight says to her, showing her five friends.

"Those are my guys! Woo-Hoo!", Spike cheered, standing on two legs and clapping.

"Did that dog just talk? Oh, weird!", one of Flash's band members asked.

Spike wasn't satisfied.

"Seriously? A talking dog is the weird thing about all of this?", Spike angered.

"Of course an animal can talk; _IT'S A CARTOON!_ OF COURSE ANIMALS TALK, that's what they're for!", Nermal yells, breaking the fourth wall again.

"I, for one...think you're adorable.", thought Rarity, grabbing Rarity and scratching behind the ear like Spike asked earlier in the twentieth chapter. He liked it, due to having romance with Rarity in Equestria.

"How romantic.", Nermal spoke to the readers.

"I believe this belongs to you.", Celestia guessed, holding the crown Twilight and her six Garfield character friends were after all this time.

"Celestia! There you are! Well, we were from Equestria, we met our five friends, and we were doing our best-", Garfield spoke fast before Celestia interrupts.

"Ok, ok. Anyway, A true princess in any world and a cat with his friends leads not by forcing others to bow before them, but by inspiring others to stand _with_ them.", Celestia realized, putting the crown on Twilight's head again. "We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you seven see that too...Princess Twilight."

Twilight was having the happiest moment of her life.

"We do.", answered Twilight.

"As for you, Garfield, and your five friends, what was your friend going to say?", questions Celestia, going back to what Garfield was about to say.

"Oh! That...well, I had it updated, but I am gonna say this since I'm a famous character in the comics: Since we've helped you vote for us at the Fall Formal, and since we saved all of your lives from being mind-controlled, I declare that pets are allowed on school grounds!", Garfield declares. "Oh, and one more thing: if you plan an upcoming musical showcase, allow us except the Mane 6, to helpers do medleys of songs. The Mane 6 can sing their songs.", he then foreshadows.

"Fair enough. As long as if you and your friends are here, Mr. Garfield.", accepted the principal.

"**YAY!**", everyone cheers to the declaration and to Twilight Sparkle too, even the principals.

"Bark, bark, yip, yip, yip! ("Garfield, you did it!")", Odie proudly cheers, hugging his cat friend.

"Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?", Flash asks her.

Twilight, blushing about his question, looks at the moon if she has enough time, but she has about 30 minutes before the portal closes. She finally agreed, giggling in romance.

"One last dance.", Garfield promised. "Before we go back to Equestria and return.", he then says to the readers and everyone happily, breaking the fourth wall.

A reprise of the last song from earlier starts.

**All 11 (with Odie barking): This is our big night,**

**We made it happen, now let's party all night!**

Applejack, Big McIntosh and some other students dance individually, and Rarity, Pinkie Pie and some other students conga line.

**All 11 (with Odie howling): We're here now, and we worked so hard to make it come around,**

**To tonight, so let's try to make it last forever,**

**The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night,**

**Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are seen dancing wildly, until Scootaloo is grabbed by the Rainbow Dash and Nermal riding her and flying at a fast speed with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle noticing. Scootaloo, opening her eyes and seeing that she's flying, she still smiles at this as the athlete puts her on her back with Nermal, similar to riding either a horse, a bird or a dragon. Due to her increased speed, it makes the disco ball swing a bit for a few seconds.

Twilight is also seen, having the time of her life, dancing on four legs, acting if she was in Equestria. Flash Sentry witnesses this. He then smiles and dances on four legs with her and beside her.

**All 11 (with Odie barking): Twelve friends on the way up now,**

**Twelve friends here to show you how!**

DJ P0N-3 is Deejaying the turntables during the dance. Photo Finish organizes the Mane 6, Spike and the six Garfield characters to make a portrait.

**All 11 (with Odie howling): This is our big night,**

**This is our big night,**

**This is our big NIGHT!**

Before the final verse completes once again, Photo Finish snaps the picture.

The portrait zooms out and says: **The Best Fall Formal of Our Lives!**, with all the thirteen's signatures on it.


	28. Back to Equestria

5 minutes before the portal closes, The Mane 6 and the six Garfield characters are hugging altogether. They stop and Twilight reminds them:

"You'll look out for her, won't you?", she says to her five friends.

"Of course we will.", Rarity promised, as the thirteen see the newly reformed Sunset Shimmer hiding and looking at them shyly on the wreckage of the entrance. "Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle."

"Was it the Spring Fling?", Liz asks.

"Yes. I've said that earlier today."

"I have a feeling she'll be handing out a lot of apologies.", Twilight guesses. Sunset then encounters Luna, who gives her a masonry trowel because she, and the reformed Snips and Snails sadly were forced to fix the entrance of the school.

Garfield and Odie were saddened by this and the cat laments: "The six of us kinda feel bad for her and maybe her minions too.", before his dog sidekick groans in sadness. He feeds himself a final slice of the lasagna from earlier's lunch after the song, and also feeds Odie while both are sad.

Jon then says: "But, somehow, by the time we get back in maybe...several moons or less instead of thirty moons, we better see Sunset Shimmer nice to us. No punishments.", he then guaranteed.

"We better get going.", reminds Spike.

"Of course, Spike.", replied Garfield.

"I know we've only been friends for a short time...but I'm gonna miss all of you so much.", happily cried Twilight.

"Well, this is goodbye to you girls, we guess. Bye, Fluttershy. Bye, Pinkie Pie. Bye, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity.", Jon says goodbye.

"We will return, girls.", extremely promised Garfield, as they walk towards the portal.

"That crown really does suit you...Princess Twilight.", Spike liked.

"You know what, Spike? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it.", comments Twilight.

"And the wings?", Liz asks.

"I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with _these_.", Twilight gave the disadvantage.

"Well, it _was_ for the best anyway.", Nermal seemed.

The eight then reach the portal.

"Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria!", Twilight looked on the bright side.

"And we're thrilled to go home.", Garfield proudly says as he holds Arlene, his girlfriend, bridal style, with Jon and Liz doing the same too. Nermal was also riding Odie like a horse.

The eight then walk through the portal. Above, the moon then covers the one of the three stars in the middle, thus ending the three-day limit. The powers of Twilight's five human friends has been lost. No ears. No wings. No tails. Pinkie Pie then to test the portal just to charge right into it, but it causes a little pain as she slams it.

"Aww, bummer!", lamented Pinkie Pie, as she and the other four feel sad that Twilight is gone to Equestria.

Meanwhile, the five ponies are anxiously waiting for Twilight, Spike, Garfield, and the rest of the five Garfield characters to return. Rainbow Dash was pacing around in a circle, waiting. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were also waiting, even the three princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence.

A light bursts from the portal and out came Twilight Sparkle, back in their pony form and the six Garfield characters, all back to their normal clothes and back to Equestria in one piece. Twilight, when returning, was wobbling from standing on two legs for a long time, and goes back to walking on four legs since being back to Equestria.

"We made it!", Garfield yells to get the attention of the eight girls.

Odie was literally kissing the floor of the Crystal Empire, licking it with his big tongue too. He and the others were proud to be home.

"Twilight! Garfield!", Fluttershy glees.

"Ah, you guys are back!", cheered Rainbow Dash.

"You got your crown!", Rarity also cheers.

"Yes, we did. In all our hard work.", smiles Garfield.

Pinkie abruptly hugs Twilight, Garfield and Odie altogether.

"I knew you guys could do it!", Pinkie Pie hails.

Applejack wipes tears from her eyes and tearfully rejoices: "Oh, we were so worried!"

"Yes. You all are.", Nermal replied.

"Well, the alternate universe we went to was a great civilization, and we went to this school, you five were there, and-", Garfield spoke fast before Princess Celestia interrupts him...again.

"Sunset Shimmer. Is she all right?", the royal white princess asks in a worried way to Garfield, his friends and Twilight.

Twilight guarantees her by this and says: "We think she's going to be fine. I left her in good hands."

"Which means before we got the crown back from Sunset Shimmer, we put a little hurt on her so bad she changed her personality immediately after.", Jon explained.

"...What are _"hands"_?", asks Rainbow Dash, the five friends of Twilight not knowing what hands are.

"Duh!", sarcastically said Liz, holding out her hands out along with Jon and the four pets.

"Right now, I'm gonna get my Pooky, our stuff, and a nice juicy la-", Garfield plans, before he is bumped by Spike, who is back to his dragon form again and happy to be back home again. "We'll tell you on the way out."

As the Mane 6 and the other six Garfield characters packs their stuff, the eight talk to Princess Cadence about their journey to the alternate universe, but there were countless questions for them to answer.

"Where did you stay?, Fluttershy asks.

"The library.", answered Arlene.

"What did they wear?", Rarity asks.

"Same clothes as you do. Only our kind.", answered Jon.

"Did you have fun?", Pinkie Pie asks.

"Woof! ("Yes!")", barks Odie.

"What'd you eat?", Applejack asks.

"Garfield ate lasagna, we ate normal school cafeteria food.", answers Liz.

"Would you say she's just as awesome as me?", Rainbow Dash asks.

"Yes, I would.", kindly answered Nermal.

"I want to tell you everything, I do. But me, Garfield and his five friends are just so exhausted from all the dancing.", Twilight exhausts.

"Dancing?!", the five girls and Princess Cadence exclaim.

"Yeah! We were dancing! It was like pop and hip-hop music, Saturday Night Fever, and-", Garfield explains why the eight were dancing when in the alternate universe, before he and Twilight bumps into a familiar person, recognizing the same guard that met at the entrance of the Crystal Empire since the second chapter of the book. He holds her hoof.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.", the guard remarked, revealing that he's Flash Sentry.

"Who is that?", Twilight asks her sister-in-law.

"He looks and sounds so familiar...", Garfield narrows his eyes in curiosity.

"He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you guys know him?", Cadence curiously asks the eight.

"Not exactly.", the eight lies.

"Ooooh! Somepony's got a crush on the new guy.", Applejack gigglingly says to the eight.

"No. No, I don't.", lies Twilight, shy that her five friends are discovering her love interest secret.

"She does! She absolutely does!", Rarity realizes.

Twilight is embarrassed by this and says awkwardly: "Don't be ridiculous. We don't even know him. He just-"

Pinkie interrupts with a "second" astronomical guess:

_"-totally reminds you eight of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar and was in a band and helped prove you you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you guys could still run for Princess of the big dance with Garfield and his five friends as your chaperones, and then asked you to dance at that dance?"_

Pinkie gasps for air and finishes: "Right?"

Twilight, Spike, Garfield, Odie, Jon, Liz, Nermal and Arlene all look at each other questionably.

The eight all ask her: "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch.", replied Pinkie, smiling and going ahead of the other thirteen.

"You had to said it to Pinkie Pie, didn't you, Odie?", asks Jon to his dog. Odie yips in confusion. Cadence, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity are confused by the astronomical guess Pinkie Pie solves.

"Oh, well. I guess we _did_ have a fun adventure.", Jon finished, as the eight smile and group hug in teamwork and love they have done.

"Until next time, guys.", Garfield says quietly about going to the alternate universe, hugging with Odie. "Next time."

The camera, outside the Crystal Empire, pans up at the newly day sky and fades to black.


	29. Ending the Story

The camera then zooms out of the black picture, back to where Garfield was storytelling to Jon and Liz, ending the story as the orange cat finally closes the book.

It has been an hour and more than half an hour for the story to be completed reading.

"So, guys, what do you think of this story?", Garfield asks Jon and Liz, who are pleased by the story.

Tears have fallen from Jon and Liz's eyes with joy.

"That was one of the most epic, amazing and beautiful stories we've ever seen, Garfield!", Liz positively criticized.

"And it's all thanks to you, Garfield!", Arlene thanked, kissing him on the lips for a second or two.

"Encore! ENCORE!", Jon cheers.

"Wait! **WAIT!**", calms down Garfield. "If I need to make a sequel or a franchise, it may take may a week or two, just wait."

"Oh. Ok.", confided Jon.

"Since I've also made foreshadows in my story, I will be able to make a series of books like this. There will be new challenges. New villains. New characters. And an even more enhanced storybook theatre player!", announced Garfield.

The seven has cheered on to his upcoming idea to the franchise he's developing.

Garfield definitely finishes this story as he winks to the readers, complete with iris closing on him.

**THE END**

**Sequels to this story is coming your way soon!**


End file.
